Adorável mentirosa
by Julie Oliveira
Summary: *Fanfic adaptada* Rumores apontavam Edward Cullen como pai de Susie, e Isabella sentiu-se tentada a descobrir a verdade. Para isso, candidatou-se ao emprego de babá que ele oferecia.
1. Capítulo 1

Precisa-se de uma babá!

Escritor de sucesso procura pessoa discreta e experiente para cuidar de uma garotinha.

Rumores apontavam Edward Cullen como o misterioso pai de Susie, e Isabella sentiu-se tentada a descobrir a verdade. Para isso, candidatou-se ao emprego de babá que ele oferecia. Fascinado por Isabella e pela forma como tratava a menina, Edward teve certeza de que ela poderia ser muito mais que uma babá. Mas os segredos não duram para sempre, e o cerco estava se fechando contra Isabella. Não demoraria e teria de revelar por que estava trabalhando ali...

* Fanfic adaptada- Os direitos autorais pertecem à Kathryn Ross pela história e à Stephenie Meyer pelos personagens *

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

O sol brilhava na Cote D'Azur. Isabella estava deitada numa espreguiçadeira à beira da piscina do hotel. Passar um feriado na parte oriental do litoral francês es tava sendo maravilhoso. Era uma chance de relaxar, já que seu trabalho num jornal londrino era muito estressante.

— Mademoiselle Swan, telefone — o garçom avisou-a.

— Para mim?

Isabella franziu a testa e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, chamando a atenção de dois homens que estavam passando.

— Tenho certeza de que sim, mademoiselle — o garçom afirmou.

— Tudo bem, obrigada. — Isabella prendeu uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha e pegou o tele fone. — Alô?

— Bella, aqui é Mike. Tenho boas notícias.

Aquele era o editor do jornal, Mike Newton, um homem de quarenta e cinco anos de idade, rabugento e tão duro quanto uma pedra.

— Tomara que esse telefonema valha a pena — ela falou com aspereza, pois não queria ouvir falar de trabalho.

Todos têm direito a um descanso, pensou.

— Aposto que já está entediada e ansiosa para voltar — Mike disse.

— Com certeza — ela murmurou com sarcasmo.

— Tenho um furo de reportagem.

Bella lutou contra o impulso de perguntar o que era. Mordeu o lábio inferior para controlar-se, mas não resistiu:

— Diga.

— Edward Cullen está na Cote D'Azur.

— E daí? Isso é novidade? Ele é um escritor de sucesso. Deve passar longas semanas aqui.

— A filha de Tania Denali está com ele. Essa informação é exclusiva, e nenhum dos outros jornais...

— Informação segura?

— Muito segura. A pequena Susie chegou na casa de Cullen esta manhã.

Isabella tivera seu interesse aguçado. Tania Denali fora notícia nos jornais recentemente, pois sofrera um acidente automobilístico. Era uma talentosa atriz. Loira e de beleza estonteante, fre quentemente era o centro das atenções da mídia, principalmente depois de ter dado à luz uma criança, sem revelar o nome do pai.

Muitas especulações surgiram. A revista Cê Va fotografara a atriz nos braços de Jasper Whitlock, um político casado, e o escândalo quase arruinara a carreira dele. O outro nome ligado à atriz fora o de Edward Cullen.

Edward era um enigma. Ninguém sabia muito a respeito daquele homem de trinta e sete anos de idade, a não ser que era um escritor de sucesso, sempre com seus livros na lista de best-sellers. Isabella vira a fotografia dele poucas vezes, quando os paparazzi conseguiam flagrá-lo na saída de restaurantes ou hotéis.

Ele não concedia entrevistas e mantinha os jornalistas a distância. Preservava-se muito bem. Não havia informações sobre sua vida, na contra capa dos livros que escrevia, e nenhuma foto, ape sar de ele ter fabulosos olhos dourados, que faziam Isabella pensar no deus grego Adônis. Quando mais ele se recusava a aparecer em público e dar en trevistas, mais atiçava o interesse do público e da imprensa.

Seria ele o pai do bebê de Tania Denali? A pergunta ecoou pela mente de Bella.

— Está interessada? — Mike perguntou.

— Estou, mas isso não faz meu estilo. Gosto de notícias, não de escândalos,

— Emily está em Nova York. Você é a repórter mais próxima dele — Mike declarou com rispidez. — E, de qualquer maneira, os vôos estão cancelados, porque os aeroviários entraram em greve. Eu não conseguiria mandar alguém a tempo. Tem de ser você mesmo. Vá até lá e consiga uma entrevista.

— Espere um pouco! Esse escritor acha que uma sessão de autógrafos é uma invasão de privacidade. Como vou conseguir uma entrevista

— Use sua iniciativa. Você é boa nisso. Oh, e não se esqueça de tirar fotos. Dependo de você. Seu emprego depende de você.

Mike desligou o telefone.

Que maravilha, Isabella pensou. Nada melhor do que terminar uma conversa por telefone, ouvindo um ultimato. Mike deve estar rindo, só de me imaginar tentando entrar na casa de Edward Cullen.

Uma hora depois, Bella dirigia o carro alu gado ao longo da rua, à procura da casa de Edward Cullen.

Ela perguntara no hotel onde era a casa do famoso escritor, e uma das recepcionistas informara que ficava na rua principal de uma vila muito afastada de Antibes. Tratava-se de uma casa escondida por um grande portão de ferro com dois leões de bronze, um de cada lado.

Bella desceu a rua devagar, notando que a maioria das casas era escondida por portões ou grandes copas de árvores. Então, avistou o portão de ferro e os dois leões. Estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua e olhou para os leões com o coração batendo acelerado. Agora, tinha de pensar em como entrar.

Um ponto positivo era que não havia concor rentes. Os outros membros da imprensa ainda não tinham conseguido chegar ou a informação de Mike era falsa.

Isabella observou o portão atentamente. Era operado eletronicamente e havia duas câmeras, uma em cada pilastra. Não seria nada fácil entrar.

Mordeu o lábio. Não podia tentar uma aproximação direta. Talvez pudesse usar a tática da mulher angustiada. Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor. Grandes olhos marrons num rosto perfeito e cabelos castanhos ondulados que, no escritório, fizeram-na ganhar o apelido de "Boneca". Aquele apelido irritava-a profundamente. Às vezes, pensava que por ser bonita e ter um corpo em boa forma, seu trabalho não era levado a sério.

Contudo, ter uma boa aparência tinha suas vantagens, e ela podia utilizar-se daquilo naquele mo mento. Apertaria o botão do interfone, diria que seu carro estava com problemas e pediria para usar o telefone.

Não, não podia agir tão sorrateiramente. Conseguiria aquela entrevista de uma maneira limpa. Determinada, ligou o motor do carro, virou-o na direção do portão e foi em frente. Como suspeitara, as câmeras imediatamente focalizaram-na.

— Por favor, identifique-se — uma voz masculina pediu através do interfone.

Por uma fração de segundo, Bella hesitou, mas recuperou-se e disse confiante:

— Estou aqui para ver o sr. Cullen.

Houve um momento de silêncio, então, para completo espanto de Bella, o portão abriu-se.

Aqui estou, ela pensou. A honestidade é a melhor política.

Mesmo contente por ter conseguido passar pela primeira etapa, sentia que algo não estava certo. Fora fácil demais. Com cautela, dirigiu o carro pela alameda até que avistou a casa.

Não havia nada de extravagante na fachada, mas, mesmo assim, o lugar era bonito, um oásis de tranqüilidade, cercado por árvores e lindas flores. A porta da frente encontrava-se convidativa mente aberta.

O que mais Isabella poderia pedir? Estacionou o carro perto de onde floresciam gerânios e alfazemas. Desceu do veículo, passou as mãos no vestido branco, alisando-o, e caminhou na direção da porta.

Agora, tinha de pensar em como a entrevista teria início. Começaria perguntando ao sr. Cullen se ele era ou não o pai da filha de Tania Denali? Ou era melhor perguntar se a talentosa atriz nomeara-o tutor da criança? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver Edward Cullen em pessoa.

Ele era muito atraente. Todos os pensamentos de Isabella relativos a trabalho desintegraram-se. Edward tinha mais ou menos um metro e oitenta de altura. As poucas fotografias que Bella vira não a prepararam para o fato de ele ser um ho mem sexy, muito menos para o magnetismo dos olhos dourados.

— Onde esteve? — ele indagou furiosamente. — Estou esperando por você há horas.

Bella não pôde fazer nada além de fitá-lo, to talmente apanhada de surpresa.

— É da agência, não? — Edward perguntou com impaciência, franzindo a testa e observando-lhe  
o corpo atentamente.

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente, embora não estivesse gostando nem um pouco daquilo, só que também não queria estragar sua chance de entrar na casa.

— Graças a Deus! — ele exclamou. — A menina não pára de chorar.

Bella procurou algo inteligente para dizer, mas não encontrou. Tudo no que conseguia pensar era que Edward tinha acabado de confirmar que havia uma criança na casa. Em silêncio, atravessou a porta da frente e observou Edward fechá-la.

— A agência informou-lhe os detalhes? — ele indagou.

Isabella estava ficando com os nervos à flor da pele, sem saber do que ele estava falando. De todo modo concordou, movendo a cabeça.

— Muito bem — ele declarou. — Vou levá-la até Susie. Falaremos de negócios depois.

Isabella seguiu por uma escada em espiral. Mike não iria acreditar na sorte que ela estava tendo. A informação que ele dera estava correta. A filha de Tania Denali estava naquela casa.

Edward guiou-a por um longo corredor, onde, de repente, Bella ouviu o choro de uma criança. Conforme aproximavam-se do final do corredor, o choro tornava-se mais alto.

Ele abriu a porta de um quarto pintado de amarelo-claro. As cortinas brancas esvoaçavam na bri sa suave que entrava pela janela. No centro do aposento, estava um homem de meia-idade, que tentava confortar um bebê no berço. Quando en traram, o senhor fitou-os, aliviado.

— Au secours, ça suffitl — ele exclamou em francês, olhando de Edward para Bella.

— Não se preocupe, Henri. Fez o que podia e estou grato. A babá está aqui e cuidará de tudo.

O tom de voz de Edward era extremamente autoritário. Isabella olhou por sobre o ombro para ver onde a babá estava. Qualquer um que conseguisse fazer aquela criança calar-se ganharia sua admiração. De súbito, tomou consciência de que a babá era ela!

— Bem, não fique aí parada! — Edward exclamou.

Bella pensou em contar a verdade, dizer que não entendia nada de bebê e que era jornalista. Olhou fixamente para os olhos dele e concluiu que a verdade podia esperar. Antes que saísse daquela casa, tentaria descobrir algo a respeito de Edward e do bebê.

Assim que o senhor de meia-idade saiu do quarto, Isabella aproximou-se do berço e olhou para a menininha, tentando descobrir o que estava causando-lhe desconforto.

Ela, havia pouco tempo, escrevera um artigo intitulado "Como ser mãe nos dias de hoje". Havia feito muita pesquisa, mas, infelizmente, fora muito mais teoria do que prática.

— Só chora, desde que chegou — Edward contou.

— Estou preocupado. — Aproximou-se do berço. Tentei segurá-la nos braços de diversas maneiras, alimentá-la, trocá-la, mesmo assim, ela continuou chorando. Nunca me senti tão inútil.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era engraçado ver um bebê tão pequenino fazer um homem tão poderoso e autoritário ficar sem saber o que fazer. Ela podia apostar que ele nunca havia se defron tado com aquela sensação.

Inclinou-se e passou a mão na barriguinha do bebê. Como num passe de mágica, a criança parou de chorar. Bella inclinou-se ainda mais e sussurrou:

— Qual o problema, querida?

Susie fitou-a, mas voltou a chorar segundos de pois, com um renovado vigor, levando as mãozinhas aos olhos. Pobre criança. Esperara ver o rosto da mãe, porém deparara-se com o de uma completa estranha.

— Quer sair desse bercinho e sentir o calor dos meus braços? — Isabella sugeriu.

Acariciou os bracinhos e as perninhas de Susie. Então, com cuidado, ergueu-a do berço. O choro parou quase que imediatamente. O alívio de Bella e Edward era quase palpável.

— Por que todo esse choro? — Bella indagou com carinho, pousando o dedo indicador no queixo do bebê.

Susie tinha apenas nove meses e era linda. Segurou com firmeza o dedo de Bella, como se es tivesse com medo de ser abandonada de novo. A mãe, Tania Denali, estava em coma, num hospital em Paris, e talvez nunca se recuperasse.

Isabella devia ter pego Edward num momento de estresse, pois do contrário, nunca passaria daquele portão. Com um pouco de sorte, admitiria que não era a babá e que ficaria grata se ele concedesse uma entrevista.

— Parece que ela gostou de você, senhorita... — Bella hesitou.

— Swan... Isabella Swan — respondeu. Edward franziu a testa.

— O nome que a agência informou era... Eu esperava Jéssica... Ou algo assim — disse.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio.

— Jéssica é meu nome de batismo, mas nunca o uso — Bella mentiu. — Não gosto dele, você gosta?

— Francamente, prefiro não dar minha opinião. O que me interessa é que seja tão qualificada quanto me informaram.

Isabella comentou consigo mesma que era qualificada para escrever uma história que mostraria ao público o verdadeiro Edward Cullen. Se ficasse mais algum tempo naquela casa, conseguiria informações suficientes para alegrar o rabugento Mike.

— Oh, sou muito bem qualificada — afirmou. Susie puxou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos.

— Ui! — Bella exclamou, abrindo um sorriso. Olhou para Edward e percebeu como ele olhava carinhosamente para a criança.

— Por que não se comportou assim comigo ou com Henri? — ele indagou. — Por que só parou de chorar no colo dessa mulher?

A criança balbuciou e fitou-o como se compreen desse cada palavra.

— Talvez eu lembre a mãe dela — Bella sugeriu, sorrindo. — Será isso?

Edward fitou-a com frieza. Não fez nenhum es forço para responder. Se queria intimidá-la, não estava conseguindo, pois ela estava convicta de que só sairia daquela casa com boas informações.

— Eu... eu sei que não sou tão estonteante quanto Tania Denali — disse. — Susie é parecida com ela, não acha? — Ajeitou a criança no colo. — Ou acha que se parece mais com o senhor?

Tentou perceber algo na expressão dele, mas era difícil dizer o que se passava na mente de Edward. Ele apenas encolheu os ombros e respondeu laconicamente:

— Se é o que diz, srta. Swan...

— Mas o que o senhor acha? — ela insistiu, franzindo a testa.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com ar irritado.

— Acho que não tenho tempo para ficar discutindo essa bobagem com uma empregada — declarou.

Bella chegou a conclusão de que Edward Cullen não apenas mantinha-se afastado da imprensa, mas também de todas as pessoas, dependendo da classe social delas, claro. Ele era um esnobe, um arrogante que erguera barreiras sociais, um homem que não queria ser importunado pelos empregados. Bella ficou furiosa.

— Seu quarto é ali — Edward falou, apontando para uma porta que ligava o aposento do bebê a  
outro.

— Posso pedir a Henri que pegue sua bagagem no carro?

Aquela pergunta fez com que Bella se conscientizasse da situação. Certamente que a babá moraria na casa, e Edward suspeitaria de alguma coisa, se descobrisse que ela não trazia nenhuma bagagem.

— Oh, não... Posso trazê-la sozinha, obrigada — ela falou.

Pensou em quanto tempo ainda continuaria com aquela farsa, antes de a verdadeira babá chegar.

— Tudo bem — Edward concordou, então olhou para o relógio de pulso. — Cuide de Susie, depois  
vá se encontrar comigo em meu escritório em... dez minutos. Desça a escada, primeira porta à direita.

Assim que ele saiu, Bella sentou-se numa cadeira, pois suas pernas estavam trêmulas. Não gostava do que estava acontecendo e se recriminava por ter chegado tão longe.

Não era uma pessoa fria e calculista. Nunca fingira ser outra pessoa para conseguir uma matéria, mas aquilo parecia irresistível. Além do mais, sua curiosidade ficara aguçada.

Olhou para o bebê, que observou-a com seus enormes olhos azuis e de repente riu.

— Pode rir à vontade — Bella murmurou.

Pensou em desistir de tudo, contando a verdade, pois enganar um homem como Edward Cullen era arrumar encrenca. Mas já estava dentro da casa, onde nenhum outro repórter tinha conseguido en trar. Colocou Susie no berço, abriu a bolsa e pegou a máquina fotográfica.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

O quarto era bem equipado, pois tudo o que um bebê precisava encontrava-se ali. Com medo de ser descoberta, Bella começou a agir rapidamente. Tirou fotos de Susie, depois das roupinhas e dos brinquedos espalhados pelas prateleiras.

Um barulho no corredor fez com que ela guardasse a câmera na bolsa. Segundos depois, Henri apareceu.

— Tendo dificuldades, _mademoiselle? _— ele perguntou ao vê-la mexer numa gaveta.

— Só estou me familiarizando.

— O sr. Cullen quer vê-la em seu escritório. Cuido de Susie.

Henri sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou observando-a. Bella achou aquilo muito perturbador, mas a promessa de uma grande matéria acalmou-a.

— O sr. Cullen tem estado muito ocupado — comentou, olhando para as prateleiras. — Ele saiu  
e comprou tudo isso depois do acidente com a srta. Denali? Ou tem isso aqui desde que a criança nasceu?

Como Henri permanecesse em silêncio, Bella fítou-o fixamente.

— Eu não sei, _mademoiselle._

Não sabia ou não podia dizer? Irritada, Bella cruzou o aposento e abriu a porta de interligação, parando entre os batentes. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o luxo e a beleza do outro quarto. O carpete branco e a colcha de seda turquesa na cama de casal davam ao aposento um ar de opulência. Uma grande janela proporcionava uma bela vista do mar Mediterrâneo. Perto do armário embutido, ela viu a porta do banheiro.

— O sr. Cullen gosta de dar luxo aos empregados — murmurou, surpresa.

— É um quarto de hóspedes — Henri explicou.

— É aqui que Tania Denali dorme, quando aparece para uma visita?

— Esta _é _uma casa grande, _mademoiselle. _Eu não sei. — Ele olhou para seu relógio. — Não deve deixar _monsieur Cullen_ esperando.

Bella bufou e observou-o. Era óbvio que Henri não daria nenhuma informação.

— Vou me arrumar — ela falou, então fechou a porta de interligação.

Tirou a câmera fotográfica da bolsa, mas, antes de bater as fotos, entrou no banheiro e abriu a torneira, para encobrir o ruído da máquina.

Pelo menos, tenho algo para dar a Mike, pensou satisfeita, guardando a câmera na bolsa antes de fechar a torneira. Agora, tenho que conseguir algumas declarações de Edward Cullen.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu que algumas mechas de cabelo estavam soltas. Sorriu e comentou consigo mesma que tinha sido uma ótima idéia aparecer diante do tirano com os cabelos presos, como uma babá que se prezava. Com rapidez, soltou-os e prendeu-os de novo.

Então, foi à procura de Edward. Andando pelo corredor do andar de baixo, ouviu a voz dele. Seguiu o som. A cada passo que dava, sentia sua confiança diminuir.

— Sua agência assegurou que me ofereceria serviço imediato — Edward estava dizendo, irritado.

Bella parou na porta do escritório. Observou o interior da sala com interesse profissional, tentando captar cada detalhe.

Edward encontrava-se sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa. As paredes eram cobertas por estantes com prateleiras repletas de livros e uma outra porta dava acesso a um pitoresco jardim. Atrás de Edward havia uma mesa menor com um computador, um fax e uma cafeteira.

Ele não a fitou, pois conversava ao telefone. Bella não invejava seja lá quem fosse do outro lado da linha, pois não gostaria de lidar com o temperamento irascível de Edward. Apenas torcia para que conseguisse sua história antes que ele descobrisse a verdade.

— Não estou satisfeito — ele reclamou. — Pago bastante dinheiro e espero...

Parou de falar ao perceber que Bella estava na porta. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, observando-lhe o corpo com grande interesse.

— Deixe para lá — Edward declarou abruptamente. — Esqueça. Telefono mais tarde.

Colocou o fone no gancho.

— Problemas? — Bella perguntou com doçura.

— Nada que eu não possa resolver.

O tom de voz dele era totalmente profissional, e sua expressão, remota e nada amigável.

— Está diferente — ele comentou.

— Diferente?

— Seus cabelos estavam com umas mechas caídas.

— Oh. — Bella passou a mão nos cabelos. — Susie puxou-os, e antes de descer tornei a prendê-los.

— Entre e sente-se.

Edward indicou a cadeira a sua frente. Sentindo-se como uma criança que aprontara alguma travessura e havia sido mandada para a sala do diretor, Bella obedientemente acomodou-se. Por alguns instantes, Edward não falou nada, apenas observou-a. Ela teve de fazer um grande esforço para não se sentir intimidada.

— Então, você é a srta. Isabella Swan, a fabulosa babá — falou.

— Bem... eu... faço o melhor que posso.— Bella tentou não se mostrar nervosa, mas era difícil, porque nunca fingira ser outra pessoa.

— Sabe digitar no computador? — ele indagou.

— Sei.

— Excelente. — Edward sorriu. — Minha secretária me abandonou. O prazo de entrega de meu novo livro está vencendo, e preciso que alguém digite minhas anotações.

— Isso não será problema.

— Certo, agora vamos ver suas referências.

Bella ia abrir a boca para dar uma desculpa por não ter levado nada parecido, quando o viu abrir uma gaveta.

— Eles mandaram via fax, ontem à noite, mas, para ser honesto, não tive tempo de lê-las — ele declarou.

Ela observou-o colocar algumas folhas de papel sobre a mesa.

— Falaram muito bem de você.

— Falaram? — Bella repetiu, aguardando o momento em que seria descoberta. — Posso tomar um café?

— Claro. Puro?

Ela não teve chance de responder, porque o som de uma campainha ecoou pela casa.

— Há alguém no portão. — Edward hesitou, então ficou de pé. — Com licença. Vou ver quem é, já que Henri está cuidando de Susie.

— Claro.

Bella ficou aturdida, pois poderia ser a verdadeira babá. Mas o que esperava? Pretendia continuar com aquela farsa por quanto tempo?

Assim que Edward saiu, ela se levantou e caminhou pelo escritório. Mexeu numa pilha de papéis num canto da mesa, mas eram apenas contas. Leu as referências da babá, que era de uma agência de Londres, chamada Elite.

A qualquer momento, ficarei frente a frente com a indignada Jéssica Stanley e com o furioso Edward Cullen, pensou.

Rapidamente, abriu algumas gavetas, mas apenas encontrou papéis e disquetes. Não sabia o que estava procurando, só estava desesperada para encontrar qualquer material para uma matéria, antes que fosse expulsa da casa.

Fechava uma gaveta, quando o telefone tocou. Depois de ouvi-lo tocar três vezes e ver que Edward não ia atender, ergueu o fone.

— Residência de Edward Cullen — declarou.

— Gostaria de falar com o sr. Cullen — uma mulher de sotaque inglês disse.

— Lamento, mas ele não está no momento. Quer deixar recado?

Houve uma breve pausa, antes de a outra mulher perguntar com quem estava falando.

— Com a secretária do sr. Cullen — Bella esclareceu, mordendo o lábio.

— Aqui _é Lauren Mallory_, da agência Elite, de Londres. Sinto informar que a babá que contrataram, a srta. Jéssica Stanley, está com dificuldades de chegar até vocês. Greve dos aeroviários.

Bella arregalou os olhos, não acreditando na própria sorte.

— Estávamos nos perguntando onde ela poderia estar — disse, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava angustiada para a porta, com receio de que Edward aparecesse.

— Sei que a queriam o mais rápido possível, mas está difícil. O melhor que posso fazer é mandá-la de trem, mas isso só será possível na segunda-feira da semana que vem. Lamento.

— É uma pena.

— Se quiser cancelar nosso contrato e contratar alguma babá das redondezas, compreenderemos.

— Oh, não, deixe como está.

Aquilo daria a Bella uma semana para escrever sua matéria. Não que pretendesse ficar tanto tempo, pois provavelmente estaria fora daquela casa na manhã seguinte, com informações suficientes para alegrar Mike.

— Bem, é muita gentileza sua — a mulher falou, aliviada.

Colocava o fone no gancho, quando Edwad apareceu.

— O que está fazendo? — ele indagou, franzindo a testa.

— O telefone tocou e, como disse que eu seria sua secretária, atendi.

— Prefiro que não atenda.

Edward entrou no escritório, e Bella sentou-se na cadeira.

— Desculpe, eu só estava querendo ajudar — ela murmurou.

Ele acomodou-se na cadeira giratória e fitou-a bem dentro dos olhos.

— Quem era?

— Não sei dizer ao certo quem era — declarou.

— Não sabe? Era do hospital?

Agora Bella compreendia o modo rude de Edward. Ele estava preocupado com Tania Denali e devia estar aguardando notícias.

— Oh, não — ela negou, voltando a relaxar. — Na verdade, pensei que era um repórter. Ele fez umas perguntas estranhas, queria saber se a filha de Tania Denali estava aqui e se você era o pai da menina.

— O que falou?

— Nada. O que eu deveria falar?

— Deveria ter dito que não era para ele se meter em minha vida e que, se publicasse uma única palavra que fosse mentira, eu o arruinaria para o resto da vida.

Edward Cullen não era uma pessoa que alguém gostaria de desafiar. Era melhor Bella sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível.

— Desculpe — ele pediu, sorrindo. — Eu não devia descontar minha raiva em você.

— Desculpe. Eu não devia ter atendido o telefone.— O sorriso dele fez com que Bella sentisse uma estranha sensação.

— Isso não importa — Edward declarou. — Onde estávamos?

Ao recordar que as referências de Jéssica Stanley estavam sobre a mesa, Bella ficou ainda mais apreensiva.

— Na verdade, o senhor ia me servir um pouco de café — ela falou.

Edward despejou café em duas xícaras, entregando uma a Bella, que fingiu não ter segurado a pequena vasilha, fazendo com que o objeto caísse sobre a mesa e despejasse o conteúdo sobre as referências.

— Oh, não... — ela murmurou. — Desculpe.

Edward não disse nada, apenas retirou da mesa alguns objetos e papéis que julgava importantes. Bella observava tudo ansiosamente, dizendo a si mesma que tinha conseguido tornar ilegível o nome e o endereço de Jéssica.

— Não aconteceu nada — ele falou.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ela ficou de pé, pegou o papel das referências e esfregou com tanta força o nome e o endereço de Jéssica que a folha rasgou. Edward segurou a mão delicada com firmeza.

— Srta. Swan, está piorando a situação — declarou.

— Estou?

O toque da mão máscula em sua pele deixou Bella desconcertada. Ela tentou soltar a mão, mas Edward não a libertou. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Bella notou que a pele dele era pálida e sentiu o perfume da colônia masculina.

— Algo errado? — ela indagou, procurando manter o tom de voz neutro.

— Tem um pedaço de suas referências na mão.

— Tenho? Oh... Desculpe.

Devagar, Edward abriu os dedos dela e pegou o pedaço de papel. Bella observou-o. Só sentou-se e relaxou, quando viu que o texto ficara completamente ilegível.

— Desculpe — sussurrou.

— Espero que não seja normalmente tão atrapalhada, srta. Swan.

— Foi um acidente. Peço desculpas.

Bella estava furiosa consigo mesma. Sentia-se culpada por estar se passando por outra pessoa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, via-se compelida a levar a farsa adiante, pois seria fantástico escrever uma matéria sobre o intocável Edward Cullen.

— Isto está ridículo — ele murmurou, pegando outra folha de papel sujo de café. — Vou pedir à agência que mande nova cópia.

— Posso voltar para Susie?

Seria um alívio para Bella, ficar longe dele.

Toda vez que o fitava, sentia-se dominada. Achava que era sua consciência, pois não gostava de mentir.

— Fique onde está — Edward ordenou, depois pegou uma folha em branco e uma caneta. — Devo lembrá-la de que minhas exigências são muitas. Foi por isso que contratei uma babá da agência Elite.

— Claro.

— Eu disse à agência que me mandasse a melhor babá que tivessem.

Bella permaneceu calada. Estava preocupada, pensando em quais seriam as exigências.

— A agência falou que você também sabe cozinhar — Edward declarou.

Ela tentou não empalidecer, porque mal sabia fritar um ovo.

— Como deixei claro para a srta. Webber ao telefone... — ele se interrompeu brevemente. — O nome dela é esse, não?

— Bem, na verdade, apenas conversei com Lauren Mallory.

— Oh, claro, falei com a sra. Mallory na primeira vez em que entrei em contato com a agência. Disse que desejava alguém que limpasse a casa, cozinhasse e cuidasse de Susie.

Bella percebeu que ele não havia oferecido outra xícara de café, talvez porque estivesse com medo de um novo desastre.

— Também quero que faça uns trabalhos de digitação nas horas vagas, por isso, vamos organizar as tarefas — Edward prosseguiu.

Bella tentou não fazer uma careta. Cozinhar, limpar, cuidar de uma criança e digitar! Nem Mary Poppins teria conseguido.

— Quer dizer alguma coisa? — Edward indagou, observando-a atentamente.

O ar de arrogância dele deixou Bella enraivecida. Havia algumas palavras que ela gostaria de dizer, mas pensou em colocar na matéria que Edward Cullen tratava seus empregados como escravos. Queria ver a expressão de Mike, quando lesse aquilo.

— Quanto vai me pagar? — perguntou com frieza.

— A agência não lhe informou?

— Informou, mas vai querer que eu faça tarefas extras, como digitação.

— Você é bem direta, srta. Swan. Uma qualidade que admiro. Vamos falar sobre seu salário.

Declarou uma quantia que quase fez Bella cair da cadeira. Não era de admirar que ele fizesse muitas exigências. Afinal, estava disposto a pagar uma pequena fortuna. A teoria de escravizador de empregados parecia insana. Edward estava pagando por serviços de alta qualidade.

— Essa quantia é aceitável, srta. Swan?

— É, é aceitável.

Bella tentou manter o tom de voz neutro para que ele não percebesse quanto estava assombrada.

— Terá as sextas-feiras livres — Edward informou.

— Tudo bem.

Bella comentou consigo mesma que já não estaria naquela casa, na sexta-feira. Não pretendia ficar ali além do tempo estritamente necessário.

— Preciso ir a Antibes esta noite — mentiu, pois tinha de telefonar para Mike e pegar suas roupas no hotel. — Tenho um compromisso...

— Não perde tempo, hein? É um encontro?

— Não, não...

— Srta. Swan, contratei uma babá que pudesse se dedicar inteiramente a Susie. Aquela criança necessita de cuidados para se adaptar ao seu novo ambiente. Não preciso e nem quero uma babá que deseje escapar para os braços do amado todas as noites. Se é assim que pretende agir, é melhor ir embora.

— "Deseje escapar"... Como ousa falar comigo dessa maneira?

— Oh, ouso, sim. Minha prioridade é Susie. Preciso saber se ela vai ser cuidada, e muito bem, a noite toda. Temos de deixar isso bem claro. Você não vai a Antibes. Se não pode se dedicar unicamente àquele bebê e a esta casa, diga-me agora, pois assim não perderemos mais tempo.

— É muito direto, sr. Cullen. Agora sei por que admira tanto essa qualidade.

— Estamos entendidos?

— Perfeitamente.

— Que bom.

Edward acomodou-se na cadeira e abriu um amplo sorriso. Bella fítou-o, refletindo no que escreveria a respeito dele. Era um déspota, um esnobe pouco amistoso, mas tinha a aparência de um artista de cinema.

Todas as mulheres ficariam atraídas por Edward Cullen, pois ele possuía um forte magnetismo. Algo parecido com atração fatal.

— Você começa suas tarefas domésticas com o café da manhã — Edward declarou. — Não precisa se preocupar com o jantar desta noite. Para o café da manhã... torradas à francesa e café, às sete em ponto. Gosto de pontualidade. Algum problema?

— Nenhum, se eu não estiver com Susie.— Bella perguntou a si mesma o que seriam torradas à francesa.

— O almoço é servido à uma hora da tarde — ele informou. — Uma refeição leve. Pode ser a seu gosto. Tenho certeza de que possui grande talento na cozinha.

Conforme ia escutando-o, Bella pensava no artigo que escreveria. Deveria ter planejado melhor sua entrada naquela casa. Penetrar na intimidade de Edward Cullen não seria nada fácil. Precisava ganhar a confiança dele com cuidado.

E como faria para telefonar a Mike e pegar as roupas no hotel?

— Quem faz as compras? — indagou, esperando ter uma chance de sair da casa.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Henri providenciará o que for necessário.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio.

— Na verdade, prefiro eu mesma comprar os ingredientes para os meus pratos — Bella falou. — Sou muito seletiva.

— Henri também é.

— Mas preciso sair, amanhã! Tenho de pegar o resto de minha bagagem.

— Onde está sua bagagem? Pensei que tinha acabado de chegar de Londres.

— Bem, eu...

Bella sentiu as faces avermelharem-se. Estava pouco à vontade, e era preciso encontrar uma desculpa para ir buscar suas roupas no hotel.

— Vim direto da casa de uma família de Antibes — disse. — A filha deles já está em idade escolar e não precisa mais de mim.

— Por que deixou suas coisas lá?

— Bem... por precaução. Gosto de deixar tudo acertado antes de mudar para uma nova casa, especialmente para a casa de um homem solteiro.

— Entendo. Não há nada a temer com relação a mim, srta. Swan.

De alguma forma, aquelas palavras soaram mais como um insulto. Talvez Bella não fosse o tipo de mulher preferido dele.

— Isso é um alívio — Bella declarou com aspereza. — Não quero más interpretações.

— Nem eu. Não faço amizade com meus empregados.

— Ótima atitude.

Edward deu uma risadinha. Bella indagou a si mesma o que haveria de engraçado em ser esnobe. Ficou furiosa. Ele não riria, quando lesse o artigo que ela planejava escrever. Aquele pensamento alegrou-a.

— Também preciso ir a Antibes amanhã — Edward falou. — Podemos ir juntos.

Bella franziu a testa, preocupada. Como tiraria suas roupas do hotel e telefonaria para Mike, com Edward a seu lado? Para piorar, Edward esperava vê-la entrar numa residência, mas ela não conhecia ninguém em Antibes.

— E Susie? — ela perguntou. — Quero dizer, não podemos...

— Levaremos Susie conosco. Não vamos demorar. — Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso. — Agora, se não se importa, tenho de trabalhar.

— Claro.

— Traga meu jantar aqui.

Bella teve vontade de mandá-lo plantar batatas, mas mordeu o lábio. Sua chance de ser irreverente viria mais tarde, quando publicasse a história sobre o verdadeiro Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico feliz que tenham gostado *-***_

_**Eu devo postar de novo durante a semana.**_

_**Beijos!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

Quando Bella saiu do escritório de Edward, Henri descia a escada com Susie nos braços.

— Acho que está na hora de alimentar Susie, _mademoiselle _— ele declarou, entregando-lhe a criança.

Bella segurou o bebê nos braços.

— Antes de eu ir para casa, _mademoiselle, _preciso lhe mostrar como operar o portão — Henri falou.

Bella seguiu-o, indo parar na cozinha. Era um local amplo, com uma grande mesa e armários de carvalho. Mais adiante, num balcão, dois monitores mostravam o portão.

— Aperte aqui e aqui — ele disse, apontando para um painel de controle. — Sempre pergunte quem é, antes de abrir o portão. _Monsieur _apenas deixa passar pessoas que têm hora marcada. Ele é um homem muito ocupado.

— Eu sei.

Bella estava consciente de que entrara na casa porque tivera muita sorte.

— Eu vou embora. Feche o portão assim que eu sair — Henri declarou.

— Você não mora aqui?

— Não.

Aquela era uma boa notícia. Enquanto Edward trabalhava no escritório, Bella conheceria a casa sem interrupções. Susie remexeu-se e balbuciou.

— É melhor eu alimentá-la — Bella falou, sorrindo e colocando a menina na cadeirinha própria para bebês.

Henri abriu a porta do armário.

— Encontrará aqui tudo o que precisa — disse. Bella ficou aliviada ao ver muitos potes de comida para bebês.

— Obrigada — agradeceu.

— Agora eu vou, _mademoiselle. _Não se esqueça de fechar o portão.

— Não esquecerei.

Henri parecia muito gentil, e ela lamentava ele não ter uma certa inclinação para indiscrições. Mas Bella resolveu tentar mais uma vez.

— O que você faz aqui? — indagou num tom de voz amigável.

— Cuido do jardim, limpo a piscina. — Henri encolheu os ombros. — Mantenho a residência limpa.

— Acha o _monsieur Cullen_ um bom patrão?

— Acho. Trabalho para ele há doze anos. Minha mulher também trabalhava aqui. — Henri fez uma pausa, e uma expressão de tristeza cobriu-lhe o rosto. — Sophie morreu há cinco meses.

— Sinto muito.

Ele pousou a mão no ombro dela.

— Trinta anos de casamento, e guardo boas lembranças — declarou. — Agora, tenho meus netos e meu trabalho... _Monsieur Cullen_ tem sido muito compreensivo. Ele sabe o que é amar e perder a pessoa amada.

— Sabe?

Antes que Bella pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Henri cortou o assunto e mostrou-se muito agitado.

— Já falei demais — ele murmurou, aproximando-se da porta. — Não se esqueça de fechar o portão.

Bella observou-o partir, desapontada. Mais alguns segundos e teria conseguido saber um pouco mais sobre Edward Cullen. Quem ele amara e perdera?

— O choro de Susie trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

Quando Bella levou ao escritório o jantar de Edward, numa bandeja, sentia-se exausta. Não tivera tempo de dar uma volta pela casa, pois ocupara-se totalmente a Susie.

Cuidar de uma criança era trabalho duro, mas ela surpreendera-se consigo mesma. Na verdade, até chegara a gostar da experiência.

Edward mal percebeu a presença de Bella, pois estava sentado ao computador, digitando. Ela pou sou a bandeja na mesa.

— Como está Susie? — ele perguntou.

Sem ser convidada, Bella acomodou-se numa cadeira.

— Está dormindo — respondeu. — Demorou para pegar no sono.

Acha que é por causa do novo ambiente? — Edward sugeriu, preocupado.

— Se ela fosse mais velha, eu diria que está sentindo saudade da mãe. Alguma novidade sobre as condições da srta. Denali?

— Nenhuma. Liguei para o hospital há pouco. Não houve mudanças no quadro clínico.

Edward parecia preocupado, e Bella sentiu dó, pois aquela era uma situação delicada.

— Pobre Susie — ela sussurrou.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

— Percebi que vocês duas conversaram muito, na cozinha — comentou.

Bella sentiu-se enrubescer. Dando a papinha a Susie, conversara com ela, tentando encorajá-la a comer. Lembrou-se de que andara pelo quarto com a menina no colo, cantando uma canção de ninar.

— Apareci na porta do quarto, só para ver como você estava se saindo — Edward falou.

— Não o vi.

— Você estava tão entretida com Susie, que eu não quis perturbá-la.

Bella realmente entretivera-se com a menininha. Sentia muito carinho por ela. A intensidade daquele sentimento pegara-a de surpresa. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de ter perdido a mãe quando ainda era um bebê.

— Não fique embaraçada — Edward disse. — Não sabe o alívio que senti quando vi você agindo tão naturalmente com Susie. Ela vai precisar de muito amor e atenção nesse período.

A excessiva preocupação dele com Susie comoveu Bella, que ficou observando-o. Seguiu-se um silêncio, carregado de um tipo de emoção que Bella não conseguiu definir.

Ela foi a primeira a desviar o olhar. Devia fazer perguntas, concentrar-se na história que iria escrever. Movimentou a cabeça negativamente, tentando banir a emoção que sentia.

— Tem razão — concordou. — Diga-me, está trabalhando num novo livro?

— Estou acabando — Edward respondeu.

Bella notou que, como já não falavam mais sobre Susie, Edward gostaria que ela o deixasse em paz. Podia sentir a tensão do corpo másculo. Mas, apesar daquilo, ou talvez _por causa _daquilo, ela deliberadamente hesitou e olhou ao redor, pousando os olhos nas prateleiras repletas de livros.

— Gosta realmente de escrever — comentou, levantando-se e aproximando-se da estante. Encontrou o último livro que ele escrevera, _Teoria de um Assassinato, _e pegou-o. — Não li este. Tornou-se roteiro de um filme, não?

— Exato. Leve-o, se quiser.

— Obrigada. — Bella sorriu, mas não fez ne nhuma menção de sair do escritório. — Tenho de confessar que só li alguns livros de sua autoria.

— Não é todo mundo que considera histórias sobre assassinatos e tramas políticas como uma leitura de entretenimento.

— É que não tenho muito tempo para ler, por isso escolho leituras menos pesadas.

— Romances?

— É, romances. Um de meus preferidos é _Orgulho e Preconceito. _O senhor não coloca romance em seus livros. Por quê?

Aquela era uma pergunta que Bella faria, se o estivesse entrevistando, por isso esperou ansiosa pela resposta.

— Amor é uma emoção poderosa — Edward respondeu. — Uso-o ocasionalmente. Clarissa, por exemplo, em _Inferno sem Fúria, _foi conduzida pelo desejo. Aquilo cegou-a e transformou-a de uma mulher comum a uma assassina de sangue-frio.

— É, li esse livro. — Bella ficou arrepiada ao recordar as cenas de morte. — Achei-o muito bom. Seu herói... ele não se interessava por amor.

— Ele tinha alguns impulsos repentinos.

— Concordo. Há sexo em seus livros, mas não é o mesmo que amor, é?

— Não?

— Ele não se apaixonou por ninguém. Não houve um final feliz.

— Não. Mas às vezes a vida é assim.

Bella lembrou-se de que Henri havia dito que Edward amara e perdera alguém.

— Esse é um comentário triste — disse.

— É? Acho que é uma declaração realista.

— Quer dizer que não é um homem romântico?

— Sou um escritor, srta. Swan, e gosto do meu trabalho... Quando me permitem fazê-lo.

Bella sabia que ele queria que ela saísse do escritório, mas não ia desistir com facilidade.

— Estou pertubando-o? — perguntou docemente, lançando-lhe um olhar sedutor.

Por um momento, os olhos de Edward percorreram seu corpo com interesse. Aquela atitude fez com que Bella ficasse arrepiada.

— Está — ele respondeu.

O som da campainha do telefone surpreendeu-os. Edward pegou o fone rapidamente. Bella ficou parada onde estava, observando-o. Obviamente não era do hospital porque ele relaxou ao ouvir a voz da pessoa do outro lado da linha.

— Não, Jasper, ainda não há novidades — Edward declarou. — Liguei para o hospital agora à noite, e as condições dela não mudaram. — Passou a mão nos cabelos. — Eu sei, é terrível. Pensei em voar até lá... Não sei o que fazer. É uma longa viagem, e Susie...

Olhou para Bella, então cobriu o bocal do fone com a mão e murmurou:

— Não tem nada para fazer?

— Tenho, sim.

Bella saiu devagar, para poder ouvir um pouco mais da conversa.

— Susie está bem — Edward falou. — Eu... — Cobriu o bocal mais uma vez. — Srta. Swan, por favor, saia.

Edward Cullen não perdia tempo tentando ser educado. Bella recordou o olhar sedutor com que o fitara havia pouco. Movimentou a cabeça negativamente, censurando-se. Tentar flertar com Edward Cullen era como tentar brincar com uma pantera.

Saiu, fechou a porta atrás de si e subiu a escada. Foi só ela aparecer na porta do quarto, para Susie começar a chorar.

— Qual o problema, querida? — Bella perguntou, inclinando-se sobre o berço.

A menina estava quente e com as bochechas avermelhadas. Bella colocou a palma da mão na testa dela e ficou aliviada ao ver que a criança não estava com febre. Gentilmente, pegou-a no colo.

— Vamos colocar uma roupa mais fresquinha e trocar a fralda — murmurou, colocando a criança no trocador.

Susie parou de chorar assim que Bella tirou-lhe a fralda.

Pobre criança, Bella pensou e rezou para que Tania Denali se recuperasse.

Afastou um cachinho de cabelos da testa de Susie. Pelo menos, a criança tinha um pai afetuoso. Bella não tinha dúvidas de que Edward era o pai. Por que outro motivo o bebê estaria naquela casa?

— Gosta de ficar sem a fralda, não é? — Bella indagou com doçura. — Gosta, sim.

Por que os bebês faziam com que as pessoas conversassem com eles num tom de voz ridículo? Bella abriu um sorriso ao erguer a menina e colocá-la sobre uma toalha felpuda e seca para então pegar o talco e o creme contra assaduras. Era divertido cuidar de uma criança. Não tanto como deitar-se de biquíni numa espreguiçadeira e aproveitar o sol, mas era uma nova experiência.

Começou a cantar uma canção infantil. Ao lado de uma criança, as pessoas podiam esquecer todas as inibições e serem elas mesmas.

Polvilhou talco no bumbum do bebê, só que não percebeu que a tampa estava muito aberta, e, consequentemente, o pó espalhou-se por todos os lados.

— Oh, que beleza! — murmurou com ironia, ao ver que havia caído talco até em suas pernas. — Que maravilha.

Susie balançou as perninhas e os bracinhos.

— Pode rir de mim agora... — Bella falou.

— Tudo bem, srta. Swan? — Edward indagou.

Bella olhou ao redor, aturdida por ter sido flagrada no meio daquela desordem.

— Está tudo bem, obrigada — respondeu.

— Achei que tinha ouvido Susie chorar.

— Ela estava com calor. Vou colocar uma roupinha mais fresca.

Enquanto Bella falava, pegava outra toalha e uma fralda. Queria que Edward saísse do quarto, pois seus nervos estavam à flor da pele com aquela observação insistente. Mas, em vez de sair, ele se aproximou e parou ao lado dela.

Bella pressionou as fitas adesivas da fralda, porém, como que para enfurecê-la, elas se soltaram. Susie mexeu as perninhas, como se estivesse mostrando que adorava liberdade. Edward prestava atenção na cena. Bella tentou fechar a fralda mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu.

— Deve ter deixado cair talco na fita adesiva — ele comentou. —Venha aqui, querida. — Puxou Susie para perto de si e pegou uma nova fralda.

Bella observou, com uma mistura de aborrecimento e admiração, a fralda fechar-se perfeitamente.

— Pronto — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Eu estava indo muito bem, antes de o senhor aparecer.

— Percebi.

Edward fitou-a como se estivesse fascinado. O modo como ele a observava fez com que o coração dela batesse acelerado.

— Tem talco no nariz — Edward falou.

— Oh!

Aquela declaração pegou-a de surpresa. Bella pensava que ele a olhava daquele jeito por admirar sua beleza, mas provavelmente Edward a via como uma das mulheres mais atrapalhadas que já conhecera.

Antes que ela pudesse erguer a mão para tirar o talco do nariz, ele se antecipou.

— Assim é melhor — Edward murmurou. — Tem um bonito nariz. — Pousou brevemente o olhar nos lábios delicados. — Um rosto muito bonito também.

Por alguns loucos segundos, Bella acreditou que ele fosse dizer algo mais íntimo. Passou a língua nos lábios. Não compreendia a súbita tensão entre eles.

Estava naquela casa para conseguir uma reportagem. Não podia sentir qualquer tipo de atração por ele. Não era correto. Edward afastou-se.

— Bem, suponho que essa pequena senhorita possa voltar para o berço — falou.

— Vou escolher um pijaminha leve.

Bella tentou manter a voz natural, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas percebeu que falara em tom quase desesperado.

Notou carinho nos olhos de Edward, quando ele segurou Susie para que ela pudesse vesti-la.

— Agora ela está arrumadinha — comentou ao deitar a menina no berço e dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

A criança parecia sonolenta.

— Oh, Deus, espero que Tania se recupere — Edward murmurou com tristeza.

— Eu também. Essa garotinha vai precisar de uma mãe.

Edward fitou-a e sorriu.

— Às vezes, Bella Swan, você é uma boa pessoa — disse.

Ela sentiu as faces enrubescerem.

— Não precisa mostrar-se tão surpreso — falou. — _Sou _uma boa pessoa.

Ele sorriu e olhou para Susie, então caminhou na direção da porta.

— Estarei no meu escritório, caso precise de alguma coisa — avisou.

Por um longo tempo, depois que Edward se retirou do quarto, Bella ficou observando Susie dormir.

"Vi carinho nos olhos dele, pensou. Ele está apaixonado por Tania Denali. Está mais do que evidente que se preocupa muito com ela".

Passou a mão nos cabelos e ficou aflita ao recordar sua reação à proximidade dele. Não podia perder tempo com flertes. Respirou fundo. Antes que Susie começasse a chorar, decidiu tirar fotos da casa. Para provar a si mesma que tinha a situação sob controle e que seu julgamento não estava sofrendo nenhuma influência emocional. Afastou-se do berço e foi buscar a câmera fotográfica na cômoda.

As batidas de seu coração aceleravam-se cada vez que ela abria uma porta diferente. Viu que todos os aposentos eram amplos e bem decorados, mas impessoais. Até que abriu a porta oposta ao quarto de Susie e descobriu que ali era o quarto de Edward.

A decoração era totalmente masculina. Uma cama enorme, móveis em madeira de lei, quadros modernos nas paredes e dois porta-retratos sobre o criado-mudo.

Trêmula, Bella fechou a porta e pegou a câmera fotográfica. Tirou algumas fotos da cama e aproximou-se dos porta-retratos.

Uma foto era de um bebê recém-nascido, outra, de uma jovem e atraente loira. Bella segurou o porta-retrato com a foto da loira, tentando descobrir se era Tania Denali. Tinha quase certeza de que era, mas ficava difícil afirmar, porque Tania era atriz e mudava de aparência a cada trabalho.

Fotografou o criado-mudo, então decidiu sair do quarto. Voltou para o aposento de Susie, onde guardou a câmera num lugar seguro. De súbito, a campainha do portão tocou.

Bella olhou ansiosamente para Susie, torcendo para que o barulho não a tivesse acordado. Ajeitou o lençol e observou-a por mais alguns segundos, antes de descer para ver quem era.

Mas parou no meio da escada, porque Edward já abrira o portão, permitindo que um carro esporte vermelho entrasse e estacionasse diante da casa. Saíra, deixando a porta aberta, e Bella viu uma mulher de uns trinta anos de idade aparecer. Era alta, atraente, possuía cabelos loiros ondulados, longos, e vestia um conjunto azul-marinho.

— Rosalie, que adorável surpresa! — Edward exclamou. — Achei que tinha ido para Nova York.

— Bem, querido, teria ido, se o aeroporto não estivesse um caos, com todos os vôos atrasados — Rosalie respondeu e o beijou.

Bella estava na escada, e não saberia dizer se a mulher beijara Edward na face ou na boca.

— Novidades quanto a situação de Tania? — Rosalie perguntou. — E Susie? A viagem de Paris até aqui não a irritou?

— Nem um pouco. Foi quando chegamos aqui que começamos a ter problemas. Ela não parava de chorar. — Edward envolveu os ombros de Rosalie com um braço. — Venha, vamos conversar.

Quando se viraram, ele olhou para a escada.

— Tudo bem, srta. Swan? — indagou.

Bella levou alguns instantes para responder.

Saiu das sombras e tentou fingir que estava descendo os degraus, em vez de estar escutando a conversa.

— Tudo bem, sr. Cullen.

Edward sorriu, e Bella teve a distinta impressão de que ele sabia que ela estivera bisbilhotando.

— Pode trazer duas xícaras de café? — ele pediu.

— Claro.

Edward e Rosalie entraram na sala de estar, e a porta fechou-se. Quando Bella levou para lá uma bandeja com duas xícaras de café, encontrou Rosalie deitada num dos sofás de couro, sem os sapatos.

Edward estava sentado na frente da lareira, com um copo de conhaque na mão, dizendo algo que fazia Rosalie rir. Bella percebeu que havia grande intimidade entre eles.

— Obrigado — Edward agradeceu, levantando-se da poltrona e tomando a bandeja das mãos de Bella. — Rosalie Hale, conheça a babá de Susie, Isabella Swan. Não sei o que faria esta tarde, sem ela.

— É mesmo? — Rosalie observou Bella de cima a baixo. — Você não parece uma babá.

— Não? Como devem ser as babás? — Bella indagou e ficou surpresa com o tom ríspido de sua voz.

— Bem... — Rosalie movimentou a cabeça negativamente. — Tem razão, foi uma grande besteira o que eu disse. É que você é muito bonita.

Bella sorriu.

— Obrigada — agradeceu. — Você também é.

Olhou para Edward e sentiu-se desconcertada ao ver um brilho diferente nos olhos dourados.

— Rosalie é minha empresária — ele falou.

De repente, Bella percebeu quem era aquela loira. Rosalie Hale, empresária da maior parte dos escritores de sucesso, uma mulher poderosa no meio editorial.

Está fazendo com que eu pareça uma chata, querido! — protestou Rosalie. — Também nos divertimos, não?

— Às vezes, jantamos juntos — Edward declarou pacientemente, como se já estivesse acostumado com aquele ar sedutor de Rosalie.

"Deve estar acostumado a ser cortejado por muitas mulheres", Bella pensou, recordando que cometera aquele mesmo "pecado".

Rosalie pegou uma xícara de café.

— Bem, como estou forçada a ficar em minha casa por alguns dias, decidi dar uma festa — falou. — Será amanhã à noite, às oito.

Bella caminhou vagarosamente na direção da porta para que pudesse ouvir a resposta de Edward.

— Não posso ir — ele disse com firmeza. — Primeiro, porque não gosto de festas, segundo por que não posso deixar Susie.

— Você precisa se distrair! E agora Susie tem uma babá que poderá cuidar bem cuidar dela.

— Não quero deixá-la, mesmo assim. Susie é muito preciosa para mim. Por favor, tente entender.

Bella olhou-o por sobre o ombro, com a mão na maçaneta. Tinha gostado daquela atitude dele. Edward fitou-a.

— Boa noite — ela se despediu, sorrindo e sentindo o coração bater violentamente no peito.

_**

* * *

  
Gente, ta aí o capítulo 3.  
Eu devo postar outro capítulo no fim de semana que vem, até lá deixem bastante reviews, please!!!  
Bjs!**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Apesar de estar quase nua sob os lençóis, Bella suava. Estava muito cansada, mas não conseguia dormir. A casa encontrava-se com as luzes apagadas, e o silêncio que imperava era enervante.

Bella pensou em como se sentira em relação a Edward. Adorara o modo como ele pusera fralda na menina, talvez porque a maioria dos pais achasse aquilo uma tarefa difícil. Lembrou-se da irmã mais velha, Alice, que aos dezesseis anos assumira a responsabilidade de criá-la e saíra-se muito bem.

Livrou-se do lençol e olhou para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo. Eram quase três horas da madrugada. Se ia ficar acordada, era melhor pensar no artigo que escreveria a respeito de Edward, em vez de se emocionar com lembranças.

Rosalie Hale deixara a casa pouco depois de ter tomado sua xícara de café. Bella ouvira a sua voz na porta da frente, ainda tentando convencer Edward a ir à festa.

Sorriu ao recordar a resposta que a empresária recebera. Ele não era um homem fácil de ser convencido. Bella gostava daquilo, assim como gostava da maneira como ele conversava com Susie.

Saiu da cama e abriu a janela. Apoiou-se no parapeito. Era noite de lua cheia. Bella podia ouvir o som do mar Mediterrâneo. Londres e sua vida movimentada no jornal estavam a quilômetros de distância dali.

Havia momentos, e aquele era um daqueles, em que ela pensava em largar o emprego e mudar-se para um lugar de clima tropical. Mas, como a irmã não cansava de dizer, e com sabedoria, Bella era casada com a carreira.

Bella já tivera um homem especial em sua vida. Jacob Black era fotógrafo jornalístico. Eles se conheceram num evento em Singapura. Jacob era muito charmoso, e Bella pensara que estava completamente apaixonada. Ficarem noivos fora um terrível engano, e o relacionamento acabara mal.

Agora, ela não desejava mais relacionamentos profundos. Não precisava de ninguém, não queria que sua felicidade dependesse de alguém. Com raríssimas exceções, geralmente os homens costumavam desvalorizar as mulheres. Era melhor ser auto-suficiente.

O choro do bebê quebrou o silêncio. Esquecendo-se de que estava apenas de calcinha e combinação de seda branca, Cathy atravessou a porta de ligação entre seu quarto e o de Susie e aproximou-se do berço.

— O que foi, querida? — indagou — Venha — Pegou a menininha no colo.

— Não entendo muito de bebês, mas sei que não se deve pegá-los no colo cada vez que choram — Edward falou atrás dela.

Bella sentiu-se horrorizada e embaraçada. Edward não tinha o direito de entrar naquele aposento quando bem entendesse. Ela estava praticamente nua! O tecido da combinação era transparente!

Por alguns segundos, ficou paralisada, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou o que dizer. Devia virar-se e segurar Susie como um escudo, ou ficar de costas? Olhou o lençol que estava no berço e pegou-o, cobrindo a criança e a si mesma.

— Como ousa entrar em meu quarto assim? — questionou, virando-se.

Edward estava encostado no batente da porta.

— Este não é seu quarto — respondeu com tranqüilidade. — Seu quarto é aquele ali.

Apontou para a porta de ligação.

— Bem, ainda assim não tem o direito de entrar aqui a esta hora da noite — Bella insistiu.

Suas faces queimavam de vergonha e indignação sob o olhar intenso dele. Edward fitou as pernas bem torneadas, as curvas dos quadris e a cintura delgada. Bella pressionou a criança nervosamente contra os seios.

— E você não tem o direito de andar pela casa vestida dessa maneira — ele replicou.

— Não estou andando pela casa, estou no quarto de Susie. Está me acusando de querer provocá-lo?

— É normal ficar no quarto de uma criança, quase nua? — Edward olhou as faces aveludadas e os cabelos castanhos sedosos. — Não me admira ter tido problemas com antigos patrões.

— Nunca tive problemas com nenhum patrão — Bella retrucou.

Edward devia achar que ela estava querendo se duzi-lo. Ela estava vestida daquela maneira por que não tinha uma camisola, muito menos um penhoar. Mas o modo como ela estava vestida não importava. Ele não deveria estar ali.

— Não é a impressão que tenho — ele replicou. — Entrar aqui, seminua, faz com que eu presuma...

— Presume demais, sr. Cullen. Para sua informação, esqueci de trazer minha camisola e meu penhoar, mas se eu soubesse que você entraria aqui no meio da noite, teria trazido uma armadura. Agora, se não se incomoda, gostaria que saísse para que eu possa atender Susie.

Por alguns momentos, Edward mostrou-se espantado, mas, para surpresa de Bella, saiu do quarto. Susie tinha parado de chorar, mas resmungava, mostrando-se agitada e descontente. Bella colocou a mão numa das bochechas e surpreendeu-se ao sentir a temperatura elevada. Foi um enorme alívio quando Edward voltou.

— Tome — ele falou. — Para o bem de nós dois, vista isto.

— Obrigada.

Bella não fez menção de pegar o robe. Seu embaraço e sua inquietação misturavam-se com ansiedade pela criança.

— Estou preocupada com Susie — declarou. — Parece que está ardendo em febre.

Edward aproximou-se e pousou a mão na testa da criança.

— Ela está fervendo — comentou.

— O que é?

— Não sei, mas temos de descobrir, e logo. Dê-a para mim e vista o robe.

Bella movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente, então hesitou ao perceber que deixaria seu corpo exposto ao entregar Susie.

— Fecho os olhos — Edward disse com aspereza, ao notar seu olhar consternado.

— Obrigada.

Bella pegou o robe e entregou-lhe o bebê. Edward, de olhos fechados, virou-se, e ela vestiu o discreto e enorme robe. Era óbvio que aquela roupa era dele, e, como que para confirmar, ela sentiu o perfume de uma colônia masculina.

— Sequinha — ele informou, apalpando o traseirinho da menina. — Qual o problema, pequenina?

Susie começou a chorar, em seguida virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, colocando as mãozinhas na boca.

— Dentes! — Edward e Bella exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, em seguida sorriram e entreolharam-se, aliviados.

— Acho que temos gel analgésico no armário — Bella disse, apressando-se em ir procurar o remédio. — Vi-o quando... — Parou de falar ao recordar que fora quando estivera tirando as fotos. Então, continuou: — Eu vi, quando estava me familiarizando com o lugar.

Achou o gel e virou-se, notando que Edward a observava atentamente.

— Aqui está — disse.

Tinha certeza de que ele não percebera sua breve hesitação, mas, mesmo que houvesse percebido, não teria a mínima idéia do que ela estava escondendo. Mesmo assim, ele a olhava com ar especulativo. Talvez estivesse pensando em como uma babá profissional não percebera que o problema de Susie era a dentição.

Edward embalou a menina nos braços, enquanto Bella passava o gel nas gengivas vermelhas. Bella sentiu alguns dentinhos apontando, ao aplicar o remédio.

— Pobrezinha — murmurou. — Está tão agoniada!

Susie parara de chorar. Bella percebeu que Edward parecia cansado e que ainda não vestira um pijama.

— Já terminou de trabalhar? — ela indagou.

— Terminei. Estava pensando em trabalhar muito à noite, para poder passar mais tempo com Susie durante o dia.

— Não deve exagerar — ela aconselhou. — Se entregar Susie para mim, vou tentar fazer com que volte a dormir. Não há motivo para nós dois ficarmos acordados.

— Também acho. Pode voltar para a cama e deixar Susie comigo.

Bella franziu a testa.

— Mas cuidar dela é meu trabalho — observou. Ao pronunciar aquela frase, lembrou-se de que não era uma babá de verdade. Estava naquela casa para obter uma história, não para passar a noite acordada com uma criança. No entanto, relutava em deixar Susie.

— Você é boa com crianças — Edward disse. — Estou surpreso por não haver se casado e tido filhos.

— Nunca conheci ninguém que eu amasse a ponto de me casar.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se não estivesse acreditando.

— É verdade — Bella afirmou, olhando para Susie.

A menina já estava sonolenta, com os olhinhos quase se fechando. Parecia um anjo, com aquelas bochechas coradas e os cabelos loiros cacheados.

— Uma vez, cheguei perto do casamento — Bella contou. — Fiquei noiva, mas descobri a tempo o grande erro que ia cometer.

— Por que seria um erro?

— Porque ele não me amava. Tínhamos muito em comum, só que ele não gostava de crianças e eu queria ter uma família. Oh, é uma história muito entediante.

Perguntou-se por que havia-contado aquilo. Fazia anos que não conversava sobre Jacob.

— Não acho nada entediante — Edward disse num tom de voz gentil e encorajador.

Bella afastou-se.

— A madrugada nos faz dizer bobagens — declarou.

— Essas horas antes do amanhecer é que são boas para contar segredos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Pode, mas não prometo que vou responder.

— Henri mencionou que você perdeu alguém que amava. A quem ele estava se referindo?

— Bem, meu pai morreu há poucos anos — Edward contou, em seguida olhou pela janela. — Mas presumo que Henri estivesse se referindo a minha esposa.

— Eu não sabia que foi casado.

Ele virou-se e encarou-a.

— Foi há muito tempo — murmurou. — Antes de eu me tornar escritor.

— O que aconteceu?

— Kate e eu éramos biólogos marinhos. Nós nos conhecemos na China, numa ilha remota chamada Sujai.

O tom de voz de Edward era distante, como se ele não estivesse se concentrando no que dizia.

— Fomos mandados para lá por nossas respectivas empresas, para estudar um tipo de molusco,  
peculiar àquelas águas profundas — ele prosseguiu. — Sujai era um lugar mágico, vulcânico,  
belo, inacreditável.

Suspirou.

— Kate era linda — continuou. — Espontânea, honesta, divertida. Apaixonei-me à primeira vista, e nos casamos meses depois, lá mesmo.

— Parece muito romântico.

— Foi, e tivemos seis semanas de lua-de-mel. Aí, aconteceu o acidente. Kate teve problemas com seu equipamento de mergulho e estava muito longe da orla. Eles não conseguiram alcançá-la a tempo.

— Você estava lá quando ocorreu?

Edward movimentou a cabeça negativamente.

— Tinha pego um vôo para a Austrália, para entregar uns relatórios em minha empresa — disse. — Sempre achei que se estivesse lá, talvez...

Respirou fundo.

— Sabe, você tem razão — falou. — A madrugada faz com que digamos bobagens. Faz tempo que não falo no nome de Kate.

— Talvez precisasse desabafar. Dizem que ajuda a diminuir a dor.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Não acho que desabafar ajude — retrucou. — E mais uma coisa: eu mal a conheço.

— Não se esqueça de que também nunca faz amizade com empregados.

Edward sorriu.

— Talvez devamos esquecer isso, não acha? — sugeriu.

De súbito, a atmosfera entre eles ficou carregada de emoção.

— Talvez eu deva ir dormir — Bella falou depressa, então olhou para Susie, que já havia adormecido nos braços musculosos. — Boa noite, Edward.

Percebeu, tarde demais, que o chamara pelo primeiro nome.

— Boa noite, Isabella.

Ao entrar no quarto, Bella sentou-se na cama.

A seu lado, no criado-mudo, havia uma caneta e um bloco de papel, onde fizera algumas anotações sobre Edward. Tinha muito o que acrescentar agora. O breve casamento seria uma revelação.

Bella olhou para o bloco, mas não o pegou. Tirou o robe e deitou-se. Por nenhuma razão aparente, começou a refletir que Edward apaixonara-se pela esposa porque ela era _honesta. _

_

* * *

_

_**  
Gente, capítulo 4 postado!  
Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que deixou review, colocou a fic nos favoritos e no alerta *-*  
Respondendo as perguntas, a história tem 13 capítulos e eu acho que a Bella deve ter uns 28 anos + ou -.  
Vo tentar postar o próximo capítulo durante a semana, Bjs!**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

Bella nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito em Londres. Observou o dia pela janela da cozinha, encostada na pia. Era segunda-feira de manhã, o sol brilhava sobre as águas da piscina e, a distância, as montanhas pareciam cor de púrpura contra o brilhante azul do céu.

Henri estava plantando algumas novas mudas no jardim e, ao ver Bella, acenou. Susie balbuciou alegremente em sua cadeirinha e bateu a mamadeira na mesa repetidas vezes.

— Não faça isso, querida — Bella pediu, tirando o objeto das mãos dela.

Ao virar-se, seus olhos pousaram no telefone de parede. Tinha certeza de que Mike estava aguardando um contato. Ele devia estar ansioso para saber o que ela havia descoberto. Bella respirou fundo. Não ousava ligar dali, pois tinha consciência de que era muito arriscado.

Edward apareceu na porta. Usava calça de sarja azul-marinho e camiseta bege. Apesar de ter ido dormir tarde da noite, parecia bem-disposto.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou, acariciando os cabelos de Susie, em seguida acomodou-se à mesa. — Como ela está?

— Susie está bem — Bella respondeu, colocando na mesa uma garrafa de café fresco. — Ela comeu todo o mingau e parece de bom humor.

— Ótimo.

Edward olhou de Susie para Bella, examinando-a de cima a baixo, fazendo com que ela desejasse estar usando outra roupa, em vez daquele mesmo vestido branco do dia anterior.

— E como você está? — ele perguntou. — Cansada?

— Não, já estou totalmente recuperada — ela respondeu, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha e tentando dar um tom formal à voz. — Vou preparar algo para o senhor comer. Coloquei a lista do que estou precisando por aqui, em algum lugar...

— Não se incomode. Só quero café. — Ele apontou para a cadeira oposta a sua. — Por que não relaxa e me faz companhia? Outra coisa, pare de me chamar de "senhor".

Bella sentou-se e observou-o despejar café em duas xícaras.

— Henri já tomou café? — ele indagou.

— Levei-lhe uma xícara, logo que ele chegou.

Era uma sensação agradável para Bella, sentar-se à mesa com Edward e Susie. Era como se ela fizesse parte da família. De súbito, relembrou que estava naquela casa para espionar e escrever uma matéria reveladora para o jornal.

— Achei Rosalie Hale muito simpática — comentou, tentando convencer-se de que sua prioridade era o artigo para o jornal.

— Achou? — Edward repetiu, parecendo desinteressado.

— Achei. Você a conhece há muito tempo?

— Há anos. Ela é minha empresária. Tem uma casa não muito longe daqui e também somos vizinhos em Londres. Eu a vejo muitas vezes.

O toque do telefone interrompeu-os, e Edward levantou-se para atender. Por alguns segundos, só falou a pessoa que tinha telefonado, até que ele disse, aliviado:

— Que notícia maravilhosa!

Bella concluiu que era alguém do hospital falando sobre Tania Denali.

— Entendo... Tudo bem, telefone esta noite — ele concordou, colocando o fone no gancho e voltando a sentar-se à mesa com um amplo sorriso nos lábios. — Tania saiu do estado de coma.

— Graças a Deus! — Bella exclamou, então inclinou-se na direção de Susie. — Ouviu? Sua mamãe está melhorando. Ela virá para casa em breve.

Susie sorriu e mexeu braços e pernas como se houvesse entendido cada palavra. Bella estava aliviada e feliz.

— Quer dizer que logo teremos a srta. Denali em casa? — perguntou.

— Daqui a alguns dias. Os médicos estão esperançosos quanto a uma total recuperação, pois os sinais vitais estão ótimos.

— Você deve estar muito aliviado...

— Estou. Só queria poder vê-la. — Edward passou a mão nos cabelos e bufou, frustrado. — Se não fosse por essa greve no aeroporto, eu voaria para lá agora mesmo.

Uma estranha emoção tomou conta de Bella. Ela não compreendia aquele sentimento. Estava feliz pela recuperação de Tania, mas ao perceber o grande carinho que Edward tinha pela atriz, invejou-a.

Edward olhou para o relógio de pulso e levantou-se.

— Tenho que dar alguns telefonemas antes de irmos a Antibes — declarou.

De imediato, Bella ficou nervosa. Não queria que ele a acompanhasse à cidade. Precisava de tempo para telefonar para Mike e pegar seus pertences no hotel. Ir com Edward complicaria a situação.

— Acha que podemos levar Susie? — indagou. — Na minha opinião, o calor, dentro do carro, deve estar insuportável, e não é necessário que você vá. Posso voltar daqui a...

— Meu carro tem ar-condicionado, e tenho negócios a tratar em Antibes.

Bella percebeu que não adiantava discutir com Edward, quando ele tomava uma decisão, por isso apenas encolheu os ombros. Passou a pensar num meio de se perder dele em Antibes, pois se ele a visse entrando no hotel, ficaria desconfiado.

— Venha, querida — Edward disse com carinho, pegando Susie no colo. — Pode me fazer companhia, enquanto telefono para algumas pessoas.

Beijou a menina na testa. Bella observou-os sair, tentando ignorar as batidas rápidas e descontroladas de seu coração. Levantou-se da mesa e suspirou. Havia uma nuvem de complexas emoções pairando em seu coração. Ela nem se atrevia a entendê-las. Tudo o que sabia era que não devia deixá-las fugir de controle, ou não conseguiria sua matéria.

Colocou os utensílios usados no café da manhã na máquina de lavar louças. Depois, preparou uma mamadeira para Susie, caso ela sentisse fome enquanto estivessem fora.

Quando saiu da cozinha, o primeiro som que ouviu foi a risada da menininha. Curiosa, seguiu na direção do escritório de Edward.

Encontrou a porta aberta e entrou vagarosamente. Edward estava sentado em sua cadeira, com Susie nos joelhos, balançando-a para cima e para baixo. A criança estava adorando aquela brincadeira. Cada vez que Edward parava, ela balbuciava em tom de protesto, até que o balanço reiniciava e ela ria, deliciada.

Bella notou como Edward segurava a criança cuidadosamente e o modo como ele sorria.

— Parece que estão se divertindo — comentou, assim que Edward notou sua presença.

— Estamos — ele afirmou. — Entre.

Bella desejou que ele não sorrisse daquela maneira, pois ela se sentia derreter.

— Já fez seus telefonemas? — indagou, aproximando-se da mesa e tentando parecer indiferente.

— Já.

Ao levantar-se, Edward derrubou um livro que estava sobre a mesa. Bella impulsivamente pegou-o e leu o título: _Criança Moderna._

— Fazendo pesquisas? — perguntou.

— Quando se é novato, como eu, toda ajuda é bem-vinda.

Será que esse Edward é o mesmo homem frio e indiferente de ontem? Bella indagou-se.

Folheou algumas páginas do livro, notando que havia um marcador no capítulo referente à dentição.

— Você me surpreende, Edward Cullen.

— Por quê?

— Não imaginava que um homem tão ocupado quanto você tivesse tempo para ler sobre bebês.

Ele sorriu.

— Essa é uma declaração discriminatória — declarou.

— Talvez.

Quanto mais ela conhecia Edward, mais gostava dele. E mais acreditava que Tania Denali era uma mulher de sorte. Fitou-o bem dentro dos olhos e sentiu um arrepio.

— Podemos ir até Antibes agora? — indagou, afastando-se da mesa, sentindo pelo corpo sinais que indicavam inquietação.

Estou aqui a trabalho, disse a si mesma com determinação. Diante das circunstâncias, não posso me envolver emocionalmente, de jeito nenhum.

Meia hora depois, Bella acomodava-se no banco do passageiro da Mercedes de Edward, de pois de ajeitar Susie na cadeirinha, no assento traseiro. Então, os três seguiram para Antibes. Estava um dia lindo e não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu azul.

Pegaram uma estrada diferente daquela que Bella seguira para chegar à casa de Edward. Ela apreciava a vista, observava as alfazemas e as outras flores das quais não sabia o nome, plantadas nos jardins das casas, mostrando que por ali a modernidade desenfreada ainda não chegara.

— É tão lindo... — murmurou.

Edward fitou-a e diminuiu a velocidade do carro.

— Um dos mais belos lugares do mundo — falou. — Teve a oportunidade de passear por aí, quando trabalhava na casa da outra família?

Bella movimentou a cabeça negativamente.

— É uma pena — ele disse.

— Passear não é algo que se possa fazer com freqüência, quando se é babá.

Edward fitou-a de soslaio.

— Quantos dias de folga seu antigo patrão lhe dava? — perguntou.

— Mais do que você.

— Se eles eram tão maravilhosos, por que os deixou?

"Ele já me perguntou isso", Bella comentou consigo mesma. "Deus, detesto mentir. Sou péssima nisso".

— A criança de quem eu cuidava chegou à idade escolar, por isso meus serviços já não eram mais necessários — respondeu.

— Entendo. Família inglesa, não? Talvez eu os conheça.

— Acho que não.

Dizia a si mesma que não devia ter começado aquela farsa. Devia ter dito que viera direto de Londres e que tinha perdido a bagagem.

— Por que não? Tenho alguns amigos que moram em Antibes — Edward declarou.

— Essas pessoas são francesas.

— Tenho muitos amigos franceses. Qual era o nome deles?

Bella não sabia o que responder. Não conseguia pensar num sobrenome francês.

— Perguntei qual era o nome deles — ele insistiu.

— Dubonnet.

— Dubonnet? — Edward sorriu.

— É, como aquela bebida — ela afirmou.

— Quanto tempo trabalhou para a família Dubonnet?

Bella não acreditava que havia escolhido o nome de uma bebida.

— Um ano — respondeu.

— Deve falar muito bem francês — ele presumiu, falando em francês.

— Não muito — ela respondeu também na mesma língua, quase sem nenhum sotaque.

Deu graças a Deus por ter estudado francês numa escola de línguas. Edward parou o veículo num cruzamento, e Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para mudar de assunto.

— Onde aconteceu o acidente com Tania Denali? — ela perguntou.

Sabia muito bem que Tania batera o carro em Paris, mas aquele foi o jeito que encontrou de iniciar uma nova conversa.

— Não lê jornais? — Edward questionou com aspereza.

— Não muito.

— Eu não a culpo. — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos. — De vez em quando, não se pode acreditar em nem uma palavra sequer do que eles escrevem. Acredito que a metade desses repórteres venderiam a avó por uma matéria.

— Não concordo. Acho que os jornalistas deparam-se com muitos problemas, quando procuram a verdade. Se não fosse por eles, o mundo continuaria desconhecendo muitas injustiças.

— Mas eles invadem a intimidade das pessoas, sem se importar com a bagunça que criam. Não é para o bem das pessoas que fazem isso, mas por amor ao dinheiro.

Bella notou o tom de voz amargurado de Edward. Com certeza, ele não era um admirador da imprensa. Bella sentiu um forte sentimento de culpa. Estava invadindo a privacidade de Edward com uma única intenção: conseguir uma matéria sensacionalista. Aquela não era sua especialidade, não era algo que realmente gostasse de fazer, mas trabalho era trabalho, e ter a consciência pesada não a ajudaria a pagar as contas no final do mês.

— O acidente com Tania Denali foi em Paris — Edward respondeu.

— Oh...

Bella devia ter aproveitado para fazer mais perguntas, mas seu entusiasmo desaparecera, depois daquela crítica aos jornalistas.

— O que vai acontecer, quando a srta. Denali sair do hospital? — indagou. — Quero dizer, suponho que não precise mais de uma babá, já que Susie vai voltar a viver com a mãe. Ou a srta. Denali vai ficar aqui até se recuperar?

— Eu esperava que você perguntasse isso.

— Esperava? Por quê?

— Porque é claro que deve se preocupar com seu trabalho.

— Preciso me preocupar, neste caso?

Edward hesitou por alguns segundos, então sorriu.

— Calma, vamos viver um dia de cada vez — disse.

— Bem, preciso saber. Digo, é necessário que me avise a tempo de eu poder entrar em contato com a agência e...

— Não se preocupe, srta. Swan. Saberá de tudo quando chegar a hora.

Quando chegasse a hora de partir, Edward saberia que ela na verdade era uma repórter.

— Pode me chamar de Isabella, como já fez — ela declarou com suavidade, abrindo um amplo sorriso. — Soa tão formal quando me chama de srta. Swan!

Na maioria das vezes, quando Bella falava naquele tom de voz e sorria daquela maneira, os homens davam-se por vencidos. Edward Cullen, porém, estava sendo uma exceção. Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se.

— Aprendeu a ser informal, no treinamento para babá? — ele perguntou.

— Ouvi dizer que a escravidão acabou.

— Foi por isso que entrou no quarto de Susie seminua?

As faces dela avermelharam-se.

— Como eu já disse, esqueci minha camisola — Bella declarou.

— Esqueceu.

Edward parecia não estar convicto daquilo.

Susie começou a chorar. Bella virou-se para trás para olhá-la.

— Qual o problema? — Edward indagou, diminuindo a velocidade.

— Está tudo bem — Bella assegurou. — A chupeta caiu, e ela não consegue pegar.

Pegou a chupeta, que ficara dependurada pela correntinha, e colocou-a na boca da criança. Susie parou de chorar no mesmo instante. Não houve mais conversa, até chegarem em Antibes.

— Qual é o endereço? — Edward perguntou.

— Endereço?

— Da família Dubonnet. Onde eles moram?

— É por ali. — Bella apontou para uma rua.

— Não se preocupe, ensino o caminho.

— Não estou preocupado.

Mas Bella estava. Tinha planejado pedir que ele a deixasse na esquina de uma rua paralela a do hotel e sugeriria para que voltasse meia hora depois.

— Qual o nome da rua? — Edward indagou pacientemente.

Ela estava com medo de que ele fizesse aquela pergunta. Não sabia nenhum nome de rua, apenas a de seu hotel e não pediria para que ele seguisse para lá, porque poderia ser muito arriscado. Se ele a visse entrar ou sair do hotel, descobriria a verdade.

— Acredita que não lembro? — Bella mentiu, franzindo a testa para fingir que estava pensando.

— Mas é por ali. Depois vire a primeira à esquerda.

— Não posso virar à esquerda. É contramão.

— Oh, Deus. Pode me deixar aqui. Preciso de meia hora para arrumar minhas coisas e trazê-las para cá enquanto você resolve seus negócios.

Bella torceu para que Edward não percebesse quanto estava nervosa.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido — ele protestou. — Não vou permitir que ande por aí com malas pesadas. — Dobrou uma esquina. — Vou seguir esta rua até o final. Qual é o número da casa?

— Eu mostrarei.

Eles passaram pela quadra do hotel. Bella tentava desesperadamente pensar nos possíveis números das casas da quadra seguinte.

— Aqui estamos — disse, logo depois de cruzarem a esquina.

— Aqui? — Ele olhou para uma grande casa escondida atrás de altos muros e um portão de ferro.

— É, obrigada. — Ela pousou a mão na maçaneta. — Pode vir me buscar daqui a meia hora?

— Vou esperá-la.

Para horror de Bella, ele desligou o motor do Mercedes.

— Oh, não, não! — ela exclamou, aflita.— Detesto vê-lo sentado aqui me esperando. É pura perda de tempo. Vá e resolva seus negócios.

— Não é problema algum ficar esperando por alguns minutos — ele argumentou, acomodando-se no banco. — Tenho certeza de que não vai levar meia hora para juntar suas coisas.

— Oh, claro que levarei. Tenho muitas roupas e...

— Vá, Isabella, ou ficaremos sentados aqui o dia inteiro.

Bella não tinha mais como discutir. Desceu do carro e aproximou-se do portão. O que iria fazer? Entrar na casa e deparar-se com um completo estranho? O que diria? Que tinha aparecido para medir o consumo de água? Pelo menos, Edward não a veria, se ela conseguisse chegar à porta da frente.

Como será que esses portões abrem?, indagou-se, olhando-os cuidadosamente.

— Se apertar a campainha, vão atendê-la — Edward sugeriu com sarcasmo.

— Era o que eu ia fazer. — Bella respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar fulminante.

Ele tinha de ficar sentado dentro carro, observando cada movimento seu? Ela respirou fundo, controlou a raiva que sentia e olhou para a campainha.

Nada passa despercebido aos olhos de Edward Cullen, comentou consigo mesma, apertando o botão da campainha. Em seguida, o portão abriu-se eletronicamente.

O que diria às pessoas da casa? O que Edward diria, se ela voltasse para o carro de mãos vazias? Talvez fosse melhor dizer a ele que a família Dubonnet fora roubada e que todos os seus pertences haviam sido levados.

Ao entrar na propriedade, condenava-se por ter mentido. "Uma mentirinha leva a outra e, antes que se perceba, estamos dentro de um enorme buraco".

O portão fechou-se.

— Escute, você tem razão, não há por que eu ficar aqui sentado, esperando! — Edward gritou, olhando-a por entre as grades do portão e ligando o motor do Mercedes. — Volto daqui a meia hora.

— Tudo bem.

Bella suspirou, aliviada. Agora, poderia ir ao hotel, fazer as malas e ligar para Mike.

— Posso ajudá-la? — um homem idoso, que abrira a porta da frente, perguntou em francês.

— Desculpe, acho que entrei na casa errada.

Bella ficou parada, enquanto o homem caminhava vagarosamente em sua direção. Explicou que era a primeira vez que se encontrava naquela cidade e que procurava a casa de uma velha amiga. Pediu desculpas e saiu da propriedade.

Pouco depois, entrava no hotel. Tinha quinze minutos para arrumar suas coisas e dar o telefonema. Correu para o quarto e fez a mala o mais rápido que pôde, jogando as roupas de qualquer jeito. Consequentemente, foi difícil fechá-la. Forçou o fecho, sentando-se em cima da mala, ao mesmo tempo em que discava para Mike.

— Bella, onde esteve? — o editor perguntou, furioso. — Venho tentando entrar em contato com você há horas.

— Estou morando na casa de Edward Cullen. Como babá de Susie.

— Está brincando! Caramba, isso é maravilhoso. Bom trabalho.

— Não é tão maravilhoso assim. Para ser honesta, não sei quanto tempo mais poderei continuar com essa farsa.

— Tem visto a criança?

— Claro! Sou eu quem cuida dela!

— Tirou fotos? — Mike perguntou.

— Bem, tirei algumas, e...

— Precisamos de fotos, especialmente de Edward Cullen com a menina. Esta deve ser sua prioridade.

— Não posso tirar fotos de Edward e Susie abertamente. É difícil...

— Não é difícil coisa alguma — Mike retrucou. — Escute, você precisa de um fotógrafo. Vou providenciar um.

— Não! Não conseguirei infiltrar ninguém na casa. Já está difícil a minha permanência lá.

— Pelo amor de Deus, você é uma jornalista profissional. Contorne os problemas. Diga a Edward Cullen que seu namorado quer visitá-la, ou algo no gênero. E uma atrapalhação, essa greve nos aeroportos, mas posso enviar alguém que esteja na Itália. De trem.

— Não, Mike, é muito arriscado. Escute, tenho de ir...

— Vou telefonar para a casa dele. Tem o número?

— Não, não tenho. Não me telefone. Edward vai suspeitar.

— Não seja boba. Você é uma mulher atraente. É claro que pode ter um namorado que queira telefonar. Qual o nome que está usando?

— Estou usando meu nome mesmo, mas não me ligue. Estou numa situação perigosa.

— Sei como adora o perigo — Mike declarou, rindo. — Não foi você quem implorou para ser mandada para a guerra, no ano passado?

— Foi, mas era diferente...

Ou não era? Bella olhou para o relógio de pulso e entrou em pânico.

— Tenho de ir — disse. — Mike...

— Sabe que Tania Denali está se recuperando muito bem? — o chefe perguntou, interrompendo-a. — Todos já sabem que Susie está com Edward Cullen.

— Oh, não!

Aquela era uma péssima notícia. Edward passaria a ser perseguido por repórteres ansiosos para conseguirem todos os detalhes.

— Há rumores de que Tania irá para a Cote D'Azur, assim que puder viajar — Mike informou. — Já descobriu o que Edward sente por ela? Acha que ele vai pedi-la em casamento?

— Casamento? Acho que não.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, acorde! É preciso descobrir isso. O homem teve uma filha com Tania. É claro que deve acontecer um "final feliz". Descubra. Quero publicar a história antes dos outros jornais.

Bella bufou e olhou para seu relógio mais uma vez.

— Eu não gosto disso, Mike. Me sinto desonesta.

— Já descobriu algo interessante?

Bella pensou em contar que Edward já fora casado, mas, sem saber ao certo por quê, preferiu guardar segredo.

— Estou procurando, estou procurando — respondeu.

— Não me interessa o que tenha que fazer. Quero uma boa matéria.

Bella bateu o fone no gancho. Mike começava a perturbá-la. Ela já pensava em enfrentá-lo, protestando contra suas ameaças indiretas, nem que isso causasse sua demissão. Ah, se não amasse tanto ser repórter!

Mike era um homem muito temperamental. A esposa vivia dizendo que ele seria capaz de vendê-la por uma boa reportagem. Bella ria cada vez que ouvia aquilo, mas, ultimamente, começava a achar que a mulher não estava exagerando.

Olhando para o relógio pela terceira vez, pegou a mala e correu para o elevador. Já estava atrasada. Ao sair do hotel, olhou para a esquina e ficou inquieta ao ver que o Mercedes já estava parado lá, porém foi um alívio ver que Edward não saíra do veículo. Se ele houvesse entrado na casa, ela teria sido descoberta.

— Olá — ela cumprimentou com um amplo sorriso, assim que Edward saiu do carro, sabendo perfeitamente que teria de dar uma boa explicação por estar caminhando pela rua com a mala.

— Onde esteve?

— Você não estava aqui, quando saí, então resolvi dar uma volta no quarteirão para comprar algumas coisinhas.

— Comprar o quê?

Edward pegou a mala e colocou-a no porta-malas do carro. Bella devia ter dito que não era problema dele, mas talvez não fosse boa idéia.

— Artigos pessoais — respondeu.

Por um momento, achou que Edward perguntaria que artigos eram aqueles. Ficou tensa, pensando no que iria dizer, mas ele apenas passou por ela e abriu a porta do passageiro.

— Vamos — Edward comandou. Bella ficou calada na maior parte do caminho e volta para a casa, refletindo sobre a conversa que tivera com Mike. Torcia para que ele não mandasse um fotógrafo, pois a presença de mais alguém naquela casa dificultaria sua permanência ali.

Perguntou-se por que não contara ao chefe sobre a viuvez de Edward. Não sabia ao certo porquê, mas tinha muito mais a ver com o sentimento estranho que vinha experimentando, do que com uma deliberada omissão.

Edward murmurou algumas palavras, chamando a atenção de Bella.

— Parece que teremos companhia — ele informou com rispidez.

Bella olhou para a frente. Não deveria ficar chocada com a quantidade de repórteres que se encontrava na frente da casa de Edward, mas ficou. Câmeras logo viraram-se na direção deles. Mike estava com a razão, quando dissera que todos já sabiam que Susie estava com Edward.

Edward parecia impaciente ao dirigir seu carro lentamente através da multidão. Os repórteres rodeavam o veículo, todos fazendo as mesmas perguntas.

— É verdade que você e Tania pretendem se casar em breve? Você é o pai de Susie?

Edward nem se dava ao trabalho de olhá-los, apenas continuava dirigindo o Mercedes. Bella estava petrificada no banco do passageiro, com receio de que alguém a reconhecesse. Tentou evitar que a filmassem ou fotografassem.

Ao virar o rosto para a esquerda, achou que vira Jacob Black. A última vez que soubera dele, Jacob estava trabalhando na Alemanha. Como não ousava olhar para a multidão de repórteres de novo, afundou-se em seu assento.

Edward apertou o controle remoto para abrir o portão.

— Malditos abutres — murmurou.

Bella ficou arrepiada com seu tom de voz, carregado de raiva, que mostrava mais uma vez quanto ele desprezava os membros da imprensa. Quando ele descobrisse a verdade sobre Bella, ela seria a mais desprezada. Bella só podia torcer para que estivesse longe da casa dele, quando aquilo ocorresse.

— Eles estão apenas fazendo seu trabalho — disse, conciliadora.

— Acha? — Edward lançou-lhe um olhar impaciente, depois franziu a testa. — Qual o problema? Você ficou pálida.

— Não é nada.

Bella ajeitou-se no banco. Sentia-se uma idiota. Aquele homem que vira na multidão não podia ser Jacob Black. Ele se encontrava a milhares de quilômetros dali.

— Detesto a imprensa — Edward declarou, irado, olhando para trás para ver se Susie estava bem.

A menininha dormia placidamente.

— Para ser sincero, acho que gostam de procurar problemas — ele prosseguiu, ao estacionar o carro na frente da casa. — Qual a razão do interesse em saber se vou casar com Tania Denali ou não?

Eu estou, Bella pensou, mas encolheu os ombros, fingindo indiferença.

— As pessoas não têm mais com que se preocupar? — Edward indagou. — Aposto que a imprensa dirá que eu e você somos namorados.

— Acho que não — ela respondeu, sentindo seu corpo aquecer-se àquela sugestão.

— Acha que não? Digo que essas pessoas não têm escrúpulos.

Bella ficou irritada.

— Não são todos assim — replicou, mas ao mes mo tempo pensou que sua presença naquela casa só reforçava a opinião dele. — E, a propósito, se quer viver no anonimato, deveria ser encanador, não escritor famoso.

— É mesmo?

— Curiosidade faz parte da natureza humana. As pessoas têm interesse pelas outras, especialmente por gente famosa. Você não quer saber nada, a respeito de ninguém? Nunca quis saber o que uma pessoa famosa come, bebe, o que faz quando não está trabalhando, do que gosta ou não gosta, dos fatos engraçados que acontecem?

— Acha que vai saber tudo isso, lendo um artigo de jornal? É muita inocência. Lamento, mas devia ser mais cética. Acredito que metade do que colocam nos jornais é pura invenção. Se não conseguem informações suficientes, apimentam a história distorcendo a verdade.

Bella entreabriu os lábios para protestar, para dizer que nunca escrevera nada além da verdade, que tinha orgulho de mostrar ao público fatos só lidos e consistentes, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca.

Quase estragara a chance de conseguir uma boa reportagem, por causa de uma irritação momentânea. Calou-se, passou a língua nos lábios, mal acreditando que quase se entregara.

— Ia dizer alguma coisa? — Edward indagou.

— Não, nada, mas acho que todos precisam sobreviver.

— Está sugerindo que foi crueldade minha não ter dito nada a eles?

— Poderia ter dito alguma coisa.

— Talvez esteja certa. Gosto de pensar em mim como um homem ponderado.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Edward deu ré no carro. Por um momento, Bella achou que fosse atropelar os repórteres, mas ele apenas aproximou o carro do portão.

— Vamos dar a eles algo que possam escrever — Edward declarou.

— Como assim?

Edward aproximou-se dela e pegou-a pelo queixo.

— Um beijo faria com que todos voltassem felizes para casa — disse.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

— Por que não? Está com medo, ou não acha socialmente correto beijar o patrão?

— Como explicaria o beijo a Tania Denali?

— Acho que não tenho de explicar nada para ninguém, mas já que perguntou, direi que estava dando um momento de alegria à imprensa.

Bella arregalou os olhos e observou-o inclinar a cabeça para beijá-la. Deveria tê-lo empurrado, deveria ter lhe dado um tapa na face, mas beijou-o com paixão.

— Adorei — ele falou.

Bella tinha a impressão de que estava nas nuvens.

— Não acredito no que acabou de fazer.

— Não? — Ele a beijou novamente. — Uma reprise, para o caso de alguém não ter focalizado a câmera em nós na primeira vez.

— Não acha que foi loucura?

— Oh, acho, acho que foi uma loucura total.

Bella olhou para trás.

— Acha que alguém vai conseguir tirar uma foto decente, a essa distância? — perguntou.

— Espero que consigam — Edward afirmou, conduzindo o carro de volta para a frente da casa. — Com um pouco de sorte, alguém escreverá uma boa matéria.

O beijo foi um recado para Tania, para a imprensa, ou para ambos? Está querendo dizer a ela que não vão se casar?

Ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta traseira.

— Isabella, está levando isso muito a sério.

— E Tania não está?

— Quer uma resposta sincera quanto a ela?

— É capaz de dar uma? — Bella observou-o tirar Susie da cadeirinha.

— Não vou me casar com Tania Denali — Edward respondeu. — Ela sabe disso, eu sei disso, e agora a imprensa também sabe.

Bella recebera sua resposta, mas ele abrira caminho para outras perguntas.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5 postado!_**

**__****_Obrigada a todo mundo mundo pelas reviews, fico feliz que estejam gostando!  
Vou postar o próximo capítulo até domingo, bjs... até lá!  
_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Bella realmente tentou fazer o jantar, mas queimou a carne, e as verduras e os legumes ficaram cozidos demais. Teve vontade de jogar tudo pela janela.

— Como está o jantar? — Edward indagou, entrando na cozinha no momento em que ela colocava a panela com a carne queimada dentro da pia, depois de ter desligado o exaustor.

— Perfeito — ela disse, virando-se para que ele não visse a carne.

— Ainda tenho tempo para tomar banho?

— Oh, claro.

Quando Edward saiu da cozinha, Bella sentou-se numa cadeira, exausta. Aquele fora um dia difícil, e havia uma certa tensão pairando no ar.

Desde o beijo, Edward e ela ficaram frios um com o outro. Haviam trabalhado juntos no escritório por uma hora, Bella digitando no computador, e ele entretido com uns papéis. Mal se falaram.

Bella chegara à conclusão de que ele se preocupava com a possibilidade de ela ter visto no beijo algo mais do que uma simples diversão.

Colocou a mão nos lábios, como se ainda pudesse sentir o toque da boca máscula contra a sua. Tinha consciência de que aquele beijo não significara nada para Edward, e queria parar de pensar no assunto.

Afastou-se da pia e aproximou-se do telefone. Não ia cozinhar mais nada. Logo que entrara na cozinha, pensara em ligar para um pequeno restaurante e pedir um jantar, mas achara muito arriscado. Só que agora Edward subira para tomar banho, e o pessoal da imprensa desaparecera da frente do portão.

Com determinação, ela pegou o telefone e discou para o Le Gardin, que ficava a poucos quarteirões, rua acima. Sabia que o bistrô fazia entregas a domicílio.

Deixaria o portão aberto para que entrassem, e pediria para que entregassem o pedido na porta dos fundos, assim Edward não desconfiaria de nada.

Sua coragem abandonou-a, quando Edward apareceu na cozinha antes de a comida chegar. Ele estava muito atraente, usando calça jeans e camisa de seda azul.

— Quer que eu ajude em alguma coisa? — perguntou, olhando para o fogão.

— Não, não, obrigada.

Bella torceu para que ele não olhasse os monitores e visse que o portão estava aberto.

— Se quiser, pode ir para o escritório. Levo seu jantar numa bandeja — sugeriu numa tentativa desesperada de tirá-lo dali.

— Já trabalhei muito por hoje — ele respondeu, sentando-se numa cadeira. — Se estiver bem para você, pensei em comermos juntos.

Bella ficou mais nervosa ainda. No íntimo, estava encantada com aquela sugestão, mas se Edward ficasse ali, descobriria que ela havia encomendado o jantar. Logo o rapaz da entrega estaria batendo na porta.

— É uma boa idéia — ela falou, em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando imaginar um meio de tirá-lo da cozinha. — Por que não jantamos na sala de jantar? Será muito mais relaxante.

— Já estou relaxado.

Edward fitou-a de uma maneira tão provocante, que ela teve a impressão de que ele podia vê-la nua.

Depois de colocar Susie no berço, Bella tomara banho e vestira uma saia preta e uma blusa branca de jérsei. Aquelas duas peças eram as únicas que não estavam completamente amassadas, depois do modo como ela enfiara as roupas na mala.

Pensou se aquela saia não estava muito curta. De repente, a idéia de que Edward estivesse achando que ela tentava seduzi-lo fez com que suas faces se aquecessem, ruborizadas.

— Quer me deixar terminar o jantar sozinha? — indagou, tensa.

— Tudo bem.

Para alívio de Bella, Edward levantou-se, mas não saiu da cozinha de imediato. Abriu o armário e pegou dois copos.

— Talvez eu deva arrumar a mesa — ele sugeriu. — Vou aceitar sua sugestão de jantarmos na sala de jantar.

Bella observou-o sair da cozinha. Bastou que ele desaparecesse, para que se ouvisse o ronco de um automóvel. Rapidamente, ela abriu a porta dos fundos. O rapaz da entrega devia tê-la achado louca, pois ela pegou a encomenda, pagou e recuou apressada, batendo a porta.

— É uma boa cozinheira — Edward elogiou, enquanto Bella servia-lhe uma segunda porção.

— Obrigada.

Estavam sentados à bela mesa de mogno. Edward acendera as velas do candelabro, e a luz suave dava ao ambiente um clima de intimidade. Era como se fossem namorados.

Bella fitou-o. Aquele pensamento era ridículo. Perguntou-se se ele a via como uma presunçosa, por ela ter sugerido que comessem na sala de jantar.

— Não precisava ter acendido as velas — declarou.

— Teve o trabalho de preparar esta deliciosa comida. — Edward observou-a com um amplo sorriso nos lábios. — Também sugeriu que comêssemos aqui, então, decidi fazer as coisas em grande estilo.

— Claro, mas quando sugeri que jantássemos aqui, eu não... — Bella hesitou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. — Bem, não imaginei que...

Parou, pois estava piorando a situação. Os olhares deles se encontraram. Ela ficou arrepiada.

— O que quero dizer é que estou me sentindo pouco à vontade, porque esta tarde...

— Porque nos beijamos?

Bella movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Sei que não significou nada — disse. — Sei que foi pura diversão, mas quero que saiba... — Encolheu os ombros. — Estou sendo clara?

— Não — Edward respondeu, rindo, depois inclinou-se para a frente e colocou mais vinho no copo dela. — Como pode afirmar que o beijo não significou nada?

— Não provoque. Isso não é nada engraçado, muito menos cavalheiresco.

— Não sei se quero ser cavalheiresco. Você é uma mulher muito atraente. Perturba o equilíbrio hormonal masculino.

Bella sentiu um calafrio. Percebeu, de súbito, que Edward era um mestre na arte de seduzir. Tentando dissipar a aura sensual que ele estava criando com aquelas palavras.

— Não mencionou algo a respeito de não fazer amizade com os empregados? — perguntou.

— Mencionei, mas talvez tenha dito só para me manter longe de você. Tem namorado?

— Não, nenhum relacionamento sério. Não desde... Faz muito tempo.

Ia dizer "desde Jacob", mas não desejava introduzir seu ex-noivo na conversa. Recordou que achara que o tinha visto no meio da multidão de repórteres.

— Desde que seu noivado terminou? — Edward sugeriu. — Quanto tempo faz que terminaram?

— Dois anos.

Bella pegou o copo de vinho. A qualquer momento, Edward perguntaria onde ela e Jacob tinham se conhecido. Como não queria entrar naquela conversa perigosa, mudou de assunto.

— Importa-se, se conversamos sobre outras coisas? — indagou, tensa. — Não gosto de falar de Jacob.

— Por quê? Ainda gosta dele?

— Não, não, só não quero tocar nesse assunto.

— Ele deve tê-la magoado muito. — Edward observou-lhe o rosto, pousando o olhar nos lábios carnudos. — Ele deve ser louco, para tê-la deixado partir.

As palavras e o tom de voz que ele usou mexeram com as emoções de Bella.

— Quer falar sobre o quê? — Edward perguntou.

Por alguns instantes, ela ficou quieta, tentando controlar o turbilhão de emoções que sentia.

— Não sei — murmurou, encolhendo os ombros.

— Susie? Fale-me sobre a mãe dela. Diga como ela é.

Ele franziu a testa, e ela ficou com receio de ter sugerido aquele assunto muito abruptamente.

— Tania é linda e talentosa — Edward falou, pegando o copo de vinho. — Já deve tê-la visto em algum filme.

— Já. Estou curiosa para saber como é a verdadeira Tania Denali.

— É uma pessoa adorável. Não há muito mais o que acrescentar.

— Por que não vai se casar com ela?

— Estou apenas me deparando com a natureza curiosa do ser humano, a que se referiu esta tarde? — ele indagou com aspereza. — Ou há algum interesse mais pessoal?

— Só estou curiosa.

Assim que Bella conseguisse compreender o relacionamento de Edward e Tania, escreveria sua matéria, e aquela farsa terminaria. Aquele pensamento criou uma desconfortável onda de melancolia.

— Se comprar os jornais de amanhã, verá que eles atribuirão a você o fato de eu não me casar com Tania — Edward avisou.

— Não quero saber o que os jornais dizem. E, de qualquer maneira, se conseguiram tirar uma foto nossa, sei o que dirão.

— Que sou um sedutor de mulheres.

Ele se inclinou na cadeira com um malicioso sorriso nos lábios.

— E você é? — Bella perguntou.

— Essa é uma pergunta traiçoeira. Se eu negar, acreditará em mim? Claro que não, principalmente depois de eu ter dito que a achava atraente, ou depois do modo como a beijei essa tarde.

Edward inclinou-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

— Embora eu tenha de dizer que percebi que você também gostou do beijo — prosseguiu.

Ela não queria se mostrar embaraçada com aquela declaração, mas foi inevitável. Adorara a pressão dos lábios firmes contra os seus.

— Se eu disser que sim, que sou um sedutor de mulheres, não ficará aborrecida, se eu a beijar de novo, ficará?

— Acho que está propositalmente me provocando.

— Estou conseguindo?

— Não.

Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Tudo bem — Edward murmurou, parecendo contente consigo mesmo.

Ele sabe muito bem que me perturba, ela pensou, furiosa.

Fitou-o. Ainda não conseguira respostas quanto ao relacionamento dele com Tania, nem descobrira por que eles não se casariam.

— Sabe o que acho? Acho que você é um homem que leva suas responsabilidades muito a sério. Ama Susie e quer o melhor para ela, mas, no íntimo, está com medo de se comprometer com Tania.

— Por quê?

Bella encolheu os ombros.

— Talvez porque esteja com medo de perdê-la, como perdeu sua esposa — disse. — Seu instinto de auto-proteção afasta-o de um relacionamento mais profundo.

Edward ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, fazendo com que ela achasse que atingira com a verdade.

— Vocês, babás, também entendem de psicologia? — ele perguntou.

— Estou certa, não?

— Não. Está completamente errada e passando dos limites. Meu relacionamento com Tania não é da sua conta. Está aqui para cuidar de Susie, não para analisar meus romances.

Bella teve a sensação de que levara um tapa no rosto.

— Desculpe, mas você começou a fazer perguntas pessoais — replicou. — E não acha que passou dos limites, quando me beijou esta tarde?

_— Touché. _Talvez tenha sido uma boa lição para nós, para mantermos distância um do outro.

— Se é o que quer...

Bella levantou-se e começou a recolher a louça suja com raiva. Por que se sentia daquele jeito? Edward tinha todo o direito de não querer que ela se intrometesse em sua vida. Foi para a cozinha.

Estava envolvendo-se perigosamente. Adorava toda vez que Edward falava num tom de voz sensual e, cada vez que ele se mostrava ríspido, ficava chocada.

Lembrou-se de que estava naquela casa para conseguir uma reportagem. Seu trabalho era o que havia de mais importante. Nada devia des viá-la dele. Nada de emoções. Começou a arrumar a louça na máquina, furiosa consigo mesma.

— Deixei-a irritada — Edward declarou, encostado no batente da porta, observando-a.

— Não, acho que fui eu que o irritei.

— Não vamos discutir — ele falou, sorrindo.

Aquele sorriso fez com que Bella se sentisse vulnerável. Não queria sentir-se atraída por ele, mas sentia-se. Diante das circunstâncias, aquele era um erro de proporções inimagináveis.

— Não, não vamos discutir — ela disse, ligando a máquina. — Provavelmente estamos cansados.

— Talvez.

Apesar de a conversa transcorrer educadamente, havia tensão no ar.

— Quer café? — Bella ofereceu, pegando a cafeteira.

— Lembrou-se de fechar o portão, quando Henri foi para casa?

Ela franziu a testa e virou-se, vendo que ele observava os monitores.

— Claro que fechei — respondeu. — Eu...

Recordou que tinha fechado o portão depois que Henri saíra, mas esquecera-se de fechá-lo após a saída do carro de entrega do Le Gardin. Sentiu as faces corarem.

— Mais atenção, Isabella! Podia haver repórteres lá fora, sem contar os ladrões.

Ela nem acreditava que tivesse feito tamanha bobagem. Estivera tão preocupada com o jantar, que fechar o portão não lhe passara pela cabeça.

— Não posso pensar em tudo — murmurou.

Aproximou-se da pia para encher a cafeteira com água e olhou fixamente para a janela. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Edward, repórteres eram tão "bem-vindos" quanto ladrões. De súbito, viu alguém lá fora. Ficou tão chocada, que soltou um grito.

— O que foi? — Edward indagou, parando ao lado dela. — O que aconteceu?

— Tem alguém lá fora. Alguém estava olhando para nós.

Ele olhou pela janela, mas não viu ninguém.

— Vou ligar para a empresa de segurança — decidiu, pegando o telefone.

Depois de dar a senha, colocou o fone no gancho, em seguida caminhou na direção da porta dos fundos.

— Não vá lá fora — Bella pediu, assustada. — Ele pode estar armado. Pode estar esperando por você.

— Acho que depois do grito que você deu, ele está a quilômetros de distância daqui.

— Mesmo assim, não abra a porta. — Ela segurou o braço musculoso. — Eu não suportaria, se algo acontecesse com você. Seria minha culpa, por ter deixado o portão aberto e...

— Acalme-se. Tudo bem, não vou abrir a porta.— Ele encostou a cabeça dela contra seu peito.

— É tudo minha culpa — ela se lamentou. — Desculpe eu ter deixado o portão aberto. Estava tão entretida com o jantar...

Edward abraçou-a.

— Esqueça, não aconteceu nada, exceto com seu sistema nervoso — murmurou.

O perfume da colônia masculina fez com que Bella se lembrasse da noite anterior, quando entrara no quarto de Susie só de lingerie.

— Sente-se melhor? — ele perguntou.

Ela afastou-se e fitou-o.

— Eu me sinto muito bem em seus braços — disse.

— Que inferno, Isabella!

O tom de voz dele era uma mistura de impaciência e desejo. Bella sabia que aqueles dois sentimentos eram perigosos, assim como Edward. Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Ela pressionou o corpo contra o dele, querendo mais. Não conseguia pensar com clareza, desejava apenas saborear aquele momento. Então, o som da campainha os fez afastar-se. Bella fitou-o, sem saber o que dizer.

— É melhor mantermos distância — Edward disse, ofegante.

A campainha tocou de novo.

— Deve ser o pessoal da empresa de segurança — ele comentou, caminhando para a porta. — Vou atender, antes que acordem Susie.

Bella observou-o afastar-se. Precisava sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível, antes que a situação fugisse de seu controle.

* * *

**_Gente, mais um capítulo!_**

**__**

Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review, é bom saber que vocês também estão gostando da história.

Sexta-feira eu posto o capítulo 7, até lá!

**_Bjs! _**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Bella já estava deitada. Os homens da empresa de segurança ficaram procurando o suspeito durante horas. Ela os observara pela janela do quarto, por um bom tempo, vendo a luz das lanternas iluminar a escuridão, depois fora até o armário e pegara a mala.

Mas não pôs nenhuma roupa dentro. A mala ficou no chão, aberta e vazia. Bella olhou-a. A coisa mais sensata a fazer era partir. Tinha informações suficientes para escrever uma boa matéria. Sabia que Edward já fora casado e que perdera a esposa num acidente.

Só que não desejava escrever a história, muito menos ir embora. Estava completamente confusa diante dos sentimentos que experimentava. Tudo o que sabia com certeza era que se encontrava terrivelmente amedrontada com suas próprias emoções.

Nunca se sentira tão atraída por alguém, como se sentia por Edward. Nem Jacob, de quem fora noiva por quatro meses, fizera Bella sentir-se daquela maneira. Jamais havia experimentado um desejo tão poderoso desejo que a impedisse de ter pensamentos coerentes.

Ouviu uma batida na porta. Sentou-se na cama, amarrou firmemente o penhoar ao redor da cintura. Arrepiou-se, apreensiva.

— Isabella, posso entrar?— Bella permaneceu em silêncio.

— Isabella?

Edward abriu a porta e olhou ao redor.

— Acho que sua presença aqui não é uma boa idéia — ela falou.

— Talvez não. — Ele entrou no quarto, segurando um copo de conhaque. — Achei que quisesse um gole.

— Obrigada, mas não gosto de conhaque. — Bella não conseguia encará-lo.

— Eu desconfiava, mas foi uma desculpa que arrumei para vê-la — ele confessou.

Aquela honestidade fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais tensa.

— Posso sentar? — Edward perguntou.

Bella movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente, achando que Edward fosse acomodar-se numa cadeira. Mas ele sentou-se na cama.

— O pessoal da empresa de segurança encontrou alguém? — ela indagou.

— Não. O terreno é grande, e a vegetação, muito densa. O intruso já deve estar bem longe daqui. — Edward fez uma pausa. — Quer que eu guarde?

— O quê? — Bella ergueu a cabeça e viu que ele olhava para a mala aberta e jogada no chão.

— Eu ia pôr as roupas dentro dela — declarou.

— Estava pretendendo partir?

— O que sugere que eu faça? Não posso ficar aqui, posso? Não com a atração que existe entre nós.

— Mas também não pode ir embora.

— Vai encontrar outra pessoa para cuidar de Susie.

Bella estava profundamente triste. Era ridículo, mas gostava de cuidar de Susie, adorava estar naquela casa.

— Eu sei, mas quero você — Edward afirmou.

— Espero que esteja se referindo aos meus serviços.

— Espera?

Eles se olharam.

— Eu já disse que a acho muito atraente e tenho plena consciência de que isso é loucura — Edward declarou. — Você trabalha para mim e temos que ter confiança um no outro.

A palavra "confiança" ecoou na mente de Bella. Ela estava abusando da confiança dele...

— Está sugerindo que eu entre com um processo de assédio sexual, se me beijar de novo? — indagou. — Acho loucura o que está acontecendo entre nós, por isso acho que é melhor eu ir embora.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Está formalmente abandonando o emprego?

Bella olhou-o. Queria que ele discutisse, dissesse que ela não podia partir, e ficou desapontada, sentindo-se idiota.

Edward afagou-lhe o rosto

— Talvez, se não estiver trabalhando para mim, eu não me sinta culpado por beijá-la de novo. E quero muito beijá-la mais uma vez.

Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro. Ela queria ser beijada, mas lutou contra aquela insanidade e tentou raciocinar com clareza.

— E quanto a Tania? — indagou num tom de voz carregado de emoção. — Não se sente culpado por estar enganando-a?

Edward ficou calado por alguns segundos, então sorriu.

— Falaremos sobre Tania depois — respondeu. Inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a com ardor. Bella rendeu-se, pois estava apaixonada. Não havia dúvida quanto aquilo. O beijo tornava-se mais tórrido a cada segundo.

O lençol da cama foi jogado no chão. As mãos másculas acariciaram as curvas do macio corpo feminino, sentindo os seios grandes e redondos, depois pousando nos quadris.

Bella massageava os ombros largos e musculosos, entrelaçava os dedos nos fartos cabelos pretos. Estava totalmente fora de si, louca de desejo, quando, de súbito, Edward afastou-se.

— Não pare — ela sussurrou. Ele acariciou os cabelos sedosos.

— Sabe que se eu não parar agora...

Bella tocou-lhe o rosto. Os olhos pretos e brilhantes mostravam puro desejo.

— Você me deseja? — ela indagou com sensualidade.

Edward não disse nada, apenas desamarrou-lhe o penhoar, expondo os belos contornos do corpo seminu. Bella ficou arrepiada, quando ele beijou um dos mamilos eretos.

— É uma mulher muito bonita — ele declarou, massageando os seios firmes, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Beijou-a, deslizando as mãos até as coxas bem torneadas, tocando-a em sua parte mais íntima. A camisa azul e a calça jeans que usava logo foram atiradas ao chão, e os olhos chocolates de Bella admiraram a pele pálida, os ombros, o tórax musculoso e as coxas fortes. Ele riu, quando os olhos dela desceram para baixo da linha da cintura.

— Vê? Não há dúvida sobre quanto a desejo — murmurou.

— Não há nenhuma dúvida.

— Vou pegar um preservativo.

Bella observou-o colocar a mão no bolso da calça jeans. Ele ter ido a seu quarto, preparado para fazer amor, foi para ela como um banho de água fria. Mas não podia" culpá-lo. Só não queria ser usada. Nunca na vida fizera sexo por sexo, e não iria começar a mudar de atitude naquele momento.

Como poderiam ter qualquer tipo de relaciona mento, quando ela mentia sobre quem era, e ele estava envolvido com outra mulher? Não era correto.

— Edward, acho que talvez isso seja um erro — ela falou ao vê-lo deitar-se na cama, a seu lado.

— Tomar precauções não é um erro — ele de clarou, referindo-se ao preservativo.

Inclinou a cabeça e beijou os seios dela, um de cada vez, sugando-os, provocando gemidos de prazer. Pousou as mãos nas coxas macias, afastou-as e foi deslizando a língua pelo ventre dela.

— Edward, é melhor parar...

Não adiantava Bella argumentar contra seu próprio corpo, mas com grande esforço, ela conseguiu afastá-lo.

— Isso não é certo — disse.

— Por quê?

— Eu não sei. — Ela pegou a camisola e vestiu-a. — Mas não é certo.

— Para mim está tudo certo.

Edward sentou-se na cama e passou a mão nos cabelos. Bella sentia que ele estava lutando para manter o controle. Parecia furioso, e ela não o culpava por aquilo.

Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por haver compartilhado aquela situação. Precisava contar a verdade. Seu artigo no jornal não era nada, com parado com o amor que sentia por Edward.

— Você e Tania estão apaixonados? — perguntou, sentindo-se envergonhada.

A expressão de Edward fechou-se ainda mais.

— Por favor, tente entender — ela pediu.

Susie começou a chorar. Bella vestiu o penhoar.

— Preciso saber! Nunca em minha vida tive um relacionamento casual, sexo por sexo, e sinto que se você e Tania têm um compromisso sério...

Edward se vestia, enquanto ela falava.

— Acho que devemos discutir isso pela manhã — disse com aspereza.

Bella pestanejou, pois esperava fúria, não frieza. Susie não parava de chorar.

— Vou vê-la — Bella declarou.

— Oh, não, deixe-a comigo. Você se demitiu, esqueceu?

Com aquela declaração, Edward saiu do quarto.  


* * *

  
**_Tá aí o capítulo que vcs estavam esperando!  
E agora, como que os dois vão ficar?  
Deixem bastante reviews, até sábado eu posto o capítulo 8.  
Bjs!_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Logo de manhãzinha, o sol entrava pela janela do quarto de Bella, enquanto ela vestia um short e uma camiseta. Estava exausta, pois mal conseguira dormir, à noite.

Escovou os cabelos e olhou-se no espelho. Estava com olheiras e com a pele pálida. Ficara horas deitada, olhando para o teto.

Suspirou, colocou a escova de cabelos na cômoda e foi para o quarto de Susie. Ficou assustada ao ver que a menina não estava no berço.

Ouvira Susie chorar boa parte da noite, e Edward murmurar palavras carinhosas. Quisera juntar-se a eles, mas não tivera coragem.

Só quanto estivera certa de que o quarto da garotinha encontrava-se em silêncio, reunira coragem para ir até lá, pé ante pé. Entreabrira a porta e vira Edward sentado numa poltrona ao lado do berço.

Achara que ele estava acordado, mas ao caminhar para dentro do aposento, percebeu que adormecera com Susie envolvida em seus braços.

Ficou parada, observando-o. A expressão de Edward era gentil, e algumas mechas de cabelos caiam em sua testa.

Ela sentiu necessidade de tocá-lo, de mergulhar os dedos nos cabelos bronze, murmurar que o amava. Mas, em vez disso, voltou para o quarto, sentindo-se sozinha e abandonada.

Afastando aquelas lembranças, Bella desceu a escada. Não sabia o que diria a Edward. Como podia lidar com o que acontecera na noite anterior? Estava com receio de encará-lo.

Ao andar pelo corredor, na direção da cozinha, ouviu a voz dele. De início, achou que Edward estava conversando com Susie, mas hesitou ao ouvir o nome de Tania.

Parou na porta da cozinha e viu Edward falando ao telefone, enquanto com a outra mão tentava alimentar Susie.

— Como você está? — ele perguntou à pessoa do outro lado da linha. — Claro que fiquei preocupado. Tudo bem, darei um beijão nela e direi que você virá em breve.

O coração de Bella saltou dolorosamente no peito. Ela acabara de ter sua resposta. Edward estava apaixonado por Tania, mesmo tendo afirmado que não se casaria com ela.

Por um lado, Bella ficou aliviada. Fizera a escolha certa ao decidir contar a verdade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se incrivelmente magoada. Como ele podia tê-la beijado com tanta paixão, se amava Tania?

Nunca vou compreender os homens, ela disse a si mesma.

Lembrou-se de Jacob. Ele dizia que a amava, fizera inúmeras promessas de amor. A dor que ela sentira ao descobrir que ele tinha uma amante, ficara cravada em seu peito. Havia terminado o noivado com ele, mas a lição que aprendera ainda a incomodava.

Por que baixara as defesas com Edward Cullen era um mistério. Conhecia-o havia poucos dias, mas apaixonara-se praticamente à primeira vista.

Edward não fizera promessas, nenhuma declaração de amor, e, mesmo assim, Bella oferecera-se totalmente na noite anterior.

Ele a notou parada na porta.

— Tenho que desligar, Tania — Edward disse ao telefone. — Eu a vejo no fim de semana, certo? Esperemos que a greve tenha terminado.

Riu de algo que Tania disse, despediu-se e desligou.

— Bom dia, Isabella — cumprimentou com alegria.

— Bom dia. — Bella entrou na cozinha, tentando evitar os olhos claros. — Olá, querida — disse a Susie.

A menininha sorriu, e Bella serviu-se de uma xícara de café, ganhando tempo para controlar as emoções. Quando sentou-se à mesa, Edward observou:

— Parece cansada.

Ela o fitou. Ao contrário, ele parecia bem disposto.

— Um pouco — Bella respondeu.

— Não me surpreende.

A simpatia no tom de voz dele fez com que ela ficasse emocionada.

— Decidi que vamos tirar um dia de folga, hoje — Edward disse. — Vamos sair e relaxar.

— Como posso tirar um dia de folga, se não trabalho mais para você?

— Só aceito que não trabalhe mais para mim, quando me der sua carta de demissão.

— Sei qual é seu jogo, mas...

— Nada de jogos. — Ele se aproximou e tocou uma das faces aveludadas. — A verdade é que não quero que vá embora.

Bella sentia-se totalmente vulnerável.

— Mas está apaixonado por Tania, e eu... — murmurou.

— Sabe, temos de conversar sobre nossos sentimentos. Preciso lhe contar sobre Tania e eu. — Ele sorriu ao vê-la abrir a boca, como se soubesse que ela pediria para que contasse naquele momento. — Mais tarde. Passaremos o dia fora, você, eu e Susie.

— Mas eu...

— Cuidará de Susie? Ela precisa de um chapéu, protetor solar, fraldas, essas coisas. — Edward caminhou na direção do corredor. — Ah, não se esqueça de colocar seu próprio bloqueador e um biquíni na bolsa.

O motor do barco parou, e Edward baixou a âncora. O silêncio reinava, exceto pelas ondas batendo no casco do luxuoso iate.

Bella olhou para a água. Era um dia perfeito.

O céu estava sem nuvens e com um lindo tom de azul. Eles se encontravam a alguns quilômetros de distância de Villefranche, uma vila pitoresca ao pé de uma montanha.

Ela estava encantada com a vista. Respirou fundo e encostou-se na grade do iate, sentindo o calor do sol. Edward desceu da cabina de controle. Havia tirado a camiseta e usava apenas um short azul-marinho.

— Está quente, não? — comentou. — Quer nadar antes do almoço?

Bella tentou não admirar o peito musculoso e olhou para Susie, que dormia sossegadamente no carrinho, atrás da porta de vidro do corredor que dava acesso aos camarotes, com o ar-condicionado ligado.

— Podemos nos revezar — ele sugeriu. — Olhou Susie, enquanto você estiver na água, e vice-versa.

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e foi se trocar. Colocou o biquíni e vestiu um short branco e uma camiseta. Sentia-se envergonhada por ter de tirá-los na frente de Edward para poder cair na água.

Sorriu de sua tolice. Edward vira metade de seu corpo na noite anterior. Mesmo assim, ela estava hesitante em ficar apenas de biquíni.

Tirou rapidamente o short e a camiseta e mergulhou nas águas do mar Mediterrâneo. Depois do sol quente do meio-dia, aquele mergulho era deliciosamente refrescante.

Nadou para longe do iate e virou-se para observá-lo. Era um belo barco, grande e luzidio, com dois mastros com velas quadrangulares que pareciam tocar o céu.

Quando Edward falara que passariam o dia fora, Bella jamais imaginara que seria no iate, que ficava ancorado numa luxuosa marina.

Ele sorriu ao perceber o olhar admirado dela.

— Aqui, podemos nos considerar sozinhos! — gritou. — Nada de repórteres.

A frase "nada de repórteres" ecoou na mente de Bella. Ela nadou de volta para o iate, torcendo para que o exercício a ajudasse a acalmar a mente.

Da maneira como Edward falara antes de saírem de casa, Bella presumira que ele quisesse ficar a sós com ela para conversarem, mas, até o momento, não houvera nenhuma troca de palavras mais séria.

Quando ela tentava introduzir o nome de Tania Denali na conversa, ele mudava rapidamente de assunto. Ela concluíra que ele a desejava, mas amava Tania.

— Como está a água? — Edward perguntou ao vê-la de volta ao deque.

— Maravilhosa — Bella respondeu, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para pegar a toalha que ele lhe estendia.

— Não vou permitir que se cubra. Tem um belo corpo.

— Não seja bobo!

Bella tentou pegar a toalha, mas Edward deixou-a fora de seu alcance. Com um brilho intenso no olhar, observou o corpo esbelto de cima a baixo. Ela sentiu os bicos dos seios ficarem eretos sob aquele olhar sedutor.

— Me dê a toalha — pediu.

— Pensei que nunca fosse pedir.

Ele puxou-a para si e colou os lábios nos dela. Bella sentiu-se totalmente desamparada, uma prisioneira do desejo. Queria muito mais do que aquele beijo, mas afastou-se ao ouvir o choro de Susie.

— É melhor eu ir vê-la — falou, ofegante e com raiva.

Estava furiosa consigo mesma por entregar-se aos braços dele com tamanha facilidade. De súbito, pensou que Edward estava apenas interessado em seu corpo, que ele a convidara não para conversar, mas para seduzi-la.

— Isabella — Edward murmurou, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Susie deve estar com fome. Acho que nossa diversão pode esperar, não?

Bella sabia que aquele ríspido comentário pegara-o desprevenido, mas ele se recuperou e encolheu os ombros.

— Tudo bem...

Bella observou-o aproximar-se da beira do deque e mergulhar na água. Não conseguia raciocinar com lógica, quando Edward estava por perto. Sua mente ficava cheia de emoções que a espantavam e amedrontavam.

Vestiu as roupas por cima do biquíni molhado. Talvez não devesse ser tão áspera com Edward. Pensando bem, tirara conclusões apressadas ao acreditar que ele a convidara para um passeio de iate só para seduzi-la. Talvez ele tivesse boas intenções. Podia estar esperando o momento certo para conversarem.

Recordou a conversa dele e de Tania ao telefone, naquela manhã. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Voltou a considerar a possibilidade de Edward tê-la convidado para aquele passeio só para terminarem o que haviam começado na noite anterior. Então, ele diria tranquilamente "adeus", antes de Tania voltar para casa.

Uma vez, Bella perguntara se ele se achava um sedutor de mulheres, e agora tinha sua resposta. Devia manter aquilo em mente e desaparecer da vida dele o mais rápido possível.

O choro de Susie tornou-se mais alto, e Bella correu para atendê-la.

— Sei que está com fome, querida — Bella murmurou.

Olhou carinhosamente para a criança. A menina conquistara seu coração, assim como Edward. Sentiria muita saudade de ambos. Depois que escrevesse a reportagem, não os veria nunca mais. Queria convencer a si mesma de que não estava apaixonada por Edward, de que tudo não passava e atração física e de que o deixaria em breve, em nenhuma dificuldade. Pensar daquela maneira fez com que se sentisse melhor. Ao terminar de alimentar Susie, deu-lhe ma mamadeira com suco de frutas. Edward apareceu naquele momento.

— Gostou de nadar? — ela indagou.

— Fez com que eu esfriasse.

— Sinto muito, mas o almoço é só salada.

— Sabe muito bem que pouco me importo com o que teremos para o almoço — Edward replicou, segurando-a pelo braço.

— É o mesmo homem que disse ser exigente com as refeições?

— Estou começando a mudar de idéia.

— Edward, por favor...

Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a.

— Por favor, o quê? — perguntou. — Por favor, pare? Por favor, não pare?

— Estou tentando ser sensata, tentando pensar com clareza.

— Faria alguma diferença, se eu dissesse que não há nada entre mim e Tania Denali?

Ela franziu a testa.

— Quer dizer que terminou com ela? — indagou.

— Não foi isso o que eu disse.

— Ela terminou com você?

Bella estava incrédula, não acreditando que uma mulher pudesse terminar um relacionamento com Edward.

— Diremos que não somos um casal — ele falou.

Ela sentiu alegria e esperança, mas baniu-as de imediato.

— Não acredito — declarou.

— Acredite, ou não, é a pura verdade. — Bella encarou-o. A necessidade de acreditar nele era forte, mas ainda tinha suas desconfianças. Lembrou-se da conversa que ouvira entre Edward e Tania pela manhã. Ele parecera carinhoso e apaixonado.

— Não vai dizer que vocês têm um relacionamento liberal, vai? — ela perguntou.

— Não, não vou, mas Tania tem seu caminho, e eu tenho o meu.

— Aposto que não mencionou nossa relação ardente, quando falou com ela essa manhã, mencionou?

Ela ficou furiosa consigo mesma por ter feito aquela pergunta, principalmente quando Edward respondeu calmamente:

— Não precisa ter ciúme de Tania.

— Não estou com ciúme. Por que estaria? À noite passada foi um erro. A paixão dominou o bom senso. Vamos colocar os fatos em seus devidos lugares.

— Acha que podemos?

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Não — disse. — Mas devemos tentar. O que mais podemos fazer?

— Sei o que quero fazer.

O tom de voz sensual de Edward causou um arrepio em Bella.

— Quer me levar para a cama — ela falou. — Não acha que isso vai piorar a situação?

— Pelo contrário, vai melhorar.

Ela o encarou.

— Sabe que uma vez achei que estava apaixonada por um homem parecido com você? — indagou.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ele me disse que eu era a coisa mais maravilhosa que tinha acontecido a ele, que me amava mais do que tudo no mundo. Então, descobri que ele dizia o mesmo para outra mulher.

Pensar em jacob deixava Bella furiosa. Ela olhou para Edward com desdém.

— Como vê, Tania Denali tem minha completa simpatia — prosseguiu.

— Presumo que esteja falando de seu ex-noivo. Acho que ele não se parece nem um pouco comigo. Eu nunca disse a uma mulher que a amava só para levá-la para a cama.

— Assim como a lua é feita de queijo — ela retrucou com sarcasmo, fazendo menção de se afastar.

Edward segurou-a pelo braço.

— Bem, não murmurei nenhuma palavra de amor para você, ontem à noite. Foi onde errei?

Bella, por alguns segundos, não acreditou no que ouvia. Então, irada, esbofeteou-o. Como não queria ver a reação dele, saiu correndo, na direção dos camarotes.

Estava arrependida, mas ao mesmo tempo dizia a si mesma que Edward merecera o tapa. Ele alcançou-a em instantes, segurou-a pelos braços e virou-a, de modo que ficassem frente a frente.

— Antes que diga qualquer coisa, peço desculpas — ela disse.

— Tem mesmo de pedir. Fiquei furiosa.

— Por quê? Porque lembrei-a de que não falei "eu te amo" ontem à noite?

— Não seja ridículo. Não esperava que dissesse nada do gênero. Ontem à noite, eu queria uma explicação. — Bella estremeceu. — Nunca fiz sexo por sexo. Também não esperava nenhuma declaração de amor, só queria saber em que terreno estava pisando. E o que você sente por Tania.

— Eu já lhe disse.

— O quê? Você disse muito pouco.

— E quer saber os mínimos detalhes?

Bella lutou contra a sensação de que não passava de um brinquedinho. Talvez seu instinto de jornalista, ou seu instinto feminino, estivessem em ação. Franziu a testa, tentando pensar com clareza, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas em vão.

Um tenso silêncio pairou no ar. O som do barulho de um motor trouxe-os de volta à realidade. Edward foi para o deque.

— Olá! — uma voz feminina gritou.

— E eu que pensei que teria paz e sossego — Edward resmungou.

Bella, que o seguira, ouviu a reclamação murmurada.

— Permissão para entrar no navio, capitão — uma mulher num biquíni vermelho, gritou, acenando.

Bella levou alguns minutos para reconhecê-la.

— Rosalie, que surpresa! — Edward exclamou.

Bella sentiu-se desapontada com a intromissão, mas isso não foi nada, comparado com o choque de ver quem estava acompanhando a empresária: Jacob Black.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele acenou para ela.

* * *

**_Capítulo 8 postado!_**

**_Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review, é bom saber que estão gostando._**

**__**

Carolm, o livro que eu adaptei não é esse não... talvez eles sejam da mesma autora.

**_Fim de semana que vem eu posto de novo, bjs e até lá! _**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO IX**

— Este é meu mais novo amigo, Jacob Black — Rosalie apresentou.

Bella arrepiou-se, quando Jacob pisou no iate de Edward.

— Esta é a babá de Susie... — Rosalie franziu a testa. — Desculpe, mas esqueci seu nome.

— Isabella Swan.

Bella teve de fazer um grande esforço para estender a mão e cumprimentar Jacob.

— Estou encantado — Jacob declarou, segurando a mão delicada mais tempo do que o necessário, o que fez Bella puxá-la num movimento instintivo.

— Querem um drinque? — Edward ofereceu.

— Um copo de vinho seria muito bom — Rosalie disse, acomodando-se numa das espreguiçadeiras.

Bella ficou preocupada. Não conseguia desviar os olhos de Jacob. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Devia estar usando Rosalie como uma rota para chegar até Edward.

Bella trabalhara com Jacob inúmeras vezes e conhecia seu estilo. Ele usava qualquer pessoa, ou qualquer coisa, para conseguir uma matéria. Ela o fitou, pensativa.

Ele não mudara nada naqueles dois anos. Continuava com os mesmos cabelos escuros e com um corpo atlético que chamava a atenção de qualquer mulher. Estava com a câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço.

— Isabella?

De repente, ela percebeu que Edward falava com ela e que não escutara nem uma palavra sequer.

— Desculpe — murmurou, pestanejando.

— Perguntei o que desejava beber — ele repetiu pacientemente.

— Limonada.

Bella pousou o olhar em Jacob.

— Duas cervejas, um copo de vinho e...

— Eu pego, Edward. — Bella precisava ganhar tempo para se recompor. — Quero dar uma olhada em Susie.

Edward encolheu os ombros e sentou-se numa cadeira.

— Tudo bem — falou. — Obrigado.

Susie brincava com a mamadeirinha vazia. Bella disse a si mesma que devia ter contado a verdade para Edward na noite anterior. Agora, a presença de Jacob Black iria piorar o que já estava ruim.

— Parece uma babá de verdade — Jacob de clarou atrás dela, assustando-a. — Como está, meu bem?

Bella virou-se e encarou-o com frieza.

— Não me chame assim — avisou-o. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Pensei a mesma coisa, quando a vi no carro de Edward Cullen.

— Era um dos repórteres na frente do portão! — Ela movimentou a cabeça negativamente. — Pensei que estivesse trabalhando na Alemanha.

— Voltei. — Jacob sorriu e deu um passo à frente. — Faz muito tempo. Você continua linda.

Fitou-a de cima a baixo. Ela olhou para a porta, apreensiva, com receio de que Edward aparecesse.

— Pare com essas gracinhas — ordenou.

— Estava falando sério. Dois anos, e aqui estamos de novo.

Ele estendeu o braço para tocar-lhe a face, mas ela deu-lhe um tapa na mão.

— Não me toque — ordenou. — O que quis dizer com "aqui estamos de novo"?

— Estamos trabalhando juntos de novo. Obrigado por ter deixado o portão aberto ontem à noite.

— Não o deixei aberto de propósito. Foi _você _que eu vi pela janela?

Ele sorriu.

— Devo dizer que o que vi foi muito íntimo — declarou.

Bella enrubesceu.

— Como ousa me espionar desse jeito?

— Oh, pare de bancar a vítima. Assim que a vi naquela tarde, liguei para o jornal e conversei com Mike. Ele contou como você entrou na casa de Edward Cullen. Bela farsa. Bom trabalho.

— Pelo que me lembro, você também é bom em enganar as pessoas.

— Não venha com agressões. Não agora, que somos parceiros de novo.

— Não somos parceiros em nada.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo, ela pensou. Deve ser um pesadelo.

— Bem, Mike ficou encantado, quando telefonei — Jacob gabou-se. — Disse que estava procurando um bom fotógrafo para trabalhar com você. Implorou pelos meus serviços. Mandou que eu fizesse meu preço.

— Eu não trabalharia com você nem que meu emprego dependesse disso.

— Pare de se mostrar magoada, não combina com você. Somos profissionais. O que aconteceu entre nós não deve nos influenciar agora. Juntos podemos publicar uma excelente reportagem.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Não estou magoada — assegurou. — Mas não vamos fazer nada juntos. Essa matéria é minha. Não quero nada, nem ninguém no meu caminho.

Jacob ignorou-a completamente.

— Tirei uma boa foto de você e Edward Cullen beijando-se, ontem à tarde — declarou. — O que me diz?

— Digo que se não sair daqui neste instante vou gritar. Edward Cullen aparecerá e vai expulsá-lo do iate, talvez até entre com um processo contra você no tribunal. O que acha?

Jacob não pareceu nem um pouco preocupado.

— Se fizer isso, conto a ele quem você é, assim nós dois seremos processados juntos — falou.

— Não se atreveria.

Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se a estivesse desafiando.

— Você sempre foi impossível — Bella disse.

— E você sempre linda. Não é de admirar que Edward Cullen tenha deixado você entrar na casa dele sem fazer muitas perguntas.

— Ele acha que sou uma babá.

— Ele não a olha como se fosse uma empregada. Tenho algumas fotos que podem provar isso.

— Você _é _maluco. Edward Cullen ama Tania Denali.

— Quem está falando em amor? Falo de sexo. Tania Denali não está por perto, e você é uma mulher muito atraente.

— Não gosto do jeito como sua mente funciona. Diga-me, como conheceu Rosalie?

— Brinquei de detetive.

Ele sorriu, contente consigo mesmo, em seguida olhou para Susie.

— Esta é Susie, certo? — indagou, erguendo a câmera. — Tire a mamadeira da boca da menina, por favor. Isso estraga qualquer foto.

— Não vou tirar nada.

Bella colocou-se entre a câmera e Susie. Estava irritada com a atitude de Jacob, então lembrou-se de que tirara fotos de Susie, e ficou irritada consigo mesma.

— Suponho que Rosalie não saiba que você é fotógrafo de jornais — comentou, tentando desviar a atenção dele.

— Claro que não. — Jacob riu. — Como está sua investigação? Muitas fofocas "quentes"?

— Não vou lhe contar nada.

— Não seja assim. — Ele franziu a testa. — Ou trabalha comigo, ou não vai conseguir nada.

— Isso é uma ameaça?

— Quem sabe? — Jacob aproximou-se da geladeira e pegou duas cervejas e uma garrafa de vinho. — Não se incomoda por eu me sentir à vontade? Disse a Edward que viria aqui ajudá-la. Ele vai começar a desconfiar, se não subirmos logo.

— Pouco me importa o que ele pense.

— Ah, é? — Jacob começou a subir para o convés. — Bem, se pouco se importa, conte a verdade.

Bella não teve chance de replicar, porque Edward apareceu naquele instante.

— Pensei que tivesse se perdido — Edward comentou.

— Estava conversando com sua encantadora babá — Jacob disse com um sorriso, e em seguida olhou diretamente para Bella. — Estava dizendo alguma coisa?

Aquilo era um desafio. Jacob estava provocando-a, querendo ver se ela possuía coragem para contar a Edward toda a verdade, ou se aceitava trabalhar com ele.

Bella sorriu e olhou para Edward. Se contasse quem Jacob era, tinha certeza de que Jacob falaria quem ela era, consequentemente, os dois seriam expulsos do iate.

— Eu dizia que fiz um almoço _light _— ela declarou. — Devo levá-lo ao deque?

— Boa idéia — Edward falou. — Quer que eu a ajude?

— Não, obrigada.

— Vou levar Susie, então. — Edward tirou a menina da cadeira. — Acho que ela precisa de ar fresco.

Quando Edward virou-se de costas, Jacob lançou um olhar triunfante para Bella. A expressão dela era de total frieza. Jacob podia achar que estava vencendo o jogo, mas Bella não tinha nenhuma intenção de trabalhar com ele. Pelo contrário, de cidira contar a verdade a Edward, logo que ficassem sozinhos.

Durante o almoço, ela pouco falou, mas olhava Edward a cada momento, tentando imaginar a reação dele, quando soubesse de tudo.

Duvidava de que a perdoasse, e sentiu um forte aperto no peito ao pensar naquilo.

Edward fitou-a. Ela desviou o olhar, não sabendo lidar com as emoções que sentia. Jacob, por outro lado, mostrava-se confiante e à vontade.

— Aqui não é maravilhoso? — Rosalie comentou, pegando seu copo de vinho.

— Concordo — Jacob disse. — Mas não gosto de velejar, porque enjôo facilmente, só que quando o tempo está assim, ensolarado, é maravilhoso.

— O que faz para viver? — Edward indagou.

— Jacob está no ramo de seguros — Rosalie respondeu. — Está de férias aqui, e nos conhecemos ontem à noite, em minha festa.

— Entrei sem ser convidado — Jacob falou. — Ouvi sobre a festa, através do amigo de um amigo.

— Ah, não entrou assim coisa nenhuma — Rosalie protestou, batendo no joelho dele. — Convidei todo mundo. E como nos divertimos! Eu disse que deveria aparecer, Edward.

Pela primeira vez, ocorreu a Bella que Rosalie Hale não estava apenas atraída por Edward, como tentava fazê-lo sentir ciúme.

— Jacob chegou tarde e foi embora hoje de manhã — a empresária contou.

— Nós nos divertimos muito — Jacob confirmou.

— Bem, estão com uma aparência ótima, para quem passou a noite em claro — Edward disse.

— Oh, você me conhece! Posso ficar numa festa até o amanhecer — Rosalie falou, olhando para Jacob. — Acho que deveríamos repetir tudo esta noite.

— Ótimo — Jacob concordou, sorrindo. — Que tal uma festa para nós quatro? Podíamos ir até Monte Cario, jantar e nos divertir no cassino. — Olhou diretamente para Bella. — Que tal?

— Não posso ir — Bella respondeu sem hesitar, encarando o ex-noivo. — Estou aqui para cuidar de Susie.

— Não pode tirar uma noite de folga?

— Não, até o final da semana.

Bella levantou-se antes que Edward a interrompesse e dissesse que podiam sair naquela noite. Não queria um passeio a quatro, muito menos estar onde Jacob estivesse.

— Com licença — pediu, pegando Susie de sob o guarda-sol. — Acho que Susie está pronta para tirar uma soneca.

— Então, Edward, Susie é sua filha? — Jacob perguntou.

Bella hesitou na porta de acesso aos camarotes, então sorriu ao ouvir Edward dizer:

— Ela é a luz de minha vida.

Durante o almoço, Jacob tentara inutilmente trazer assuntos pessoais para a conversa, porém Edward sempre fugira.

Bella caminhou o mais rápido que pôde para um dos camarotes. Não foi nada fácil deixar Susie no carrinho, pois a menina parecia cansada e irritada.

— Vamos, querida — murmurou. — Não está perdendo nada lá fora, pode ter certeza.

Os olhinhos de Susie abriam e fechavam, como se ela estivesse lutando contra o sono, até que perdeu a batalha. E foi naquele instante que Jacob apareceu.

Bella encarou-o e notou que ele não estava nada contente.

— Qual o problema? — ela indagou com sarcasmo. — Edward não respondeu a nenhuma de suas perguntas?

— Sabe muito bem que não.

— Perdendo o jeito?

— Não aposte nisso. Conseguirei o que quero a qualquer momento.

— Suba e consiga — ela retrucou com raiva. — E pare de me seguir como um cachorrinho. Edward pode suspeitar.

— Não vejo por quê. Você é uma mulher muito atraente. — Jacob abriu a geladeira e pegou outra cerveja. — De qualquer maneira, eu disse que vim buscar uma bebida.

— Não acha que já bebeu demais? Quanto mais bebê, menos cuidadoso fica com as coisas que diz.

— E daí? Com medo de que seu namorado descubra que você o engana?

— Edward não é meu namorado.

Jacob deu de ombros.

— Talvez — falou. — Mike disse que você tem de fazer de tudo para conseguir uma boa matéria.

— Está sugerindo que venho tentando seduzir Edward para conseguir uma matéria?

— Oh, não venha com moral para cima de mim. Estou me referindo ao fato de você não reclamar, quando ele a beija, ao modo como você o olhou durante o jantar de ontem à noite. Está apaixonada, ou utilizando-se de sua feminilidade para obter o que deseja?

— Não julgue os outros por si mesmo. Pode ter usado essas táticas com Rosalie, mas eu...

— Não está em posição de passar sermão. Está na casa de Edward falsas pretensões, não importa o que sinta.

Bella fitou-o. Jacob tinha razão. Ela não estava em posição de ensinar ética para ninguém.

— De qualquer modo, faça de tudo para que eu possa tirar fotos de vocês dois juntos — Jacob ordenou, tirando um minigravador da bolsa da câmera. — Vai precisar disso. Mike disse que você não tinha um.

Bella olhou para o pequeno aparelho com desdém, mas pegou-o. Era melhor fingir que estava do lado de Jacob. Se dissesse que não pretendia trabalhar com ele, que não tinha nenhuma intenção de gravar nada do que Edward dissesse, ele faria um escândalo, ainda mais estando bêbado. Colocou o minigravador na bolsa e olhou para o carrinho, onde Susie balbuciava no sono.

—É melhor voltar para o deque — murmurou a Jacob. — Além de estar perturbando, vai acordar Susie.

— Não se preocupe, já vou. — Jacob segurou a câmera. — Só vou tirar uma foto de Susie.

— Prefiro que não tire fotografias no meu iate — Edward falou com frieza.

— Edward, você me assustou! — Jacob protestou. — Não o ouvi descendo a escada.

Bella estava preocupada, perguntando-se quanto da conversa Edward teria ouvido.

— Não se incomoda se eu tirar uma foto, não é? — Jacob insistiu. — Dou o negativo, se quiser. Será uma grande recordação, num dia de chuva.

— Não temos muitos dias de chuva aqui — Edward disse. — Mas, por falar nisso, vim avisar que o tempo está mudando. Acho melhor voltarmos.

Bella começou a relaxar. A julgar por suas maneiras, Edward não tinha ouvido nada. Jacob, por outro lado, parecia inquieto.

— É mesmo? — indagou, fazendo uma careta.

— Enfrentaremos uma tempestade? Não sou bom marinheiro, com o mar agitado.

— Tempestade? Acho que não — Edward respondeu. — O boletim anunciou tempo bom, antes de sairmos.

Bella seguiu os dois para o deque. O céu ainda estava azul, mas a brisa soprava forte, fazendo o iate dançar sobre as ondas.

— Não me sinto bem — Jacob reclamou, encostando-se na grade.

— Não seja bobo, querido — Rosalie ralhou, rindo. — E só uma brisa. Aposto que não tinha notado, até que Edward avisou-o.

— Bem, acho melhor irmos, antes que as coisas piorem.

Bella tentou esconder um sorriso. Não via a hora de se livrar de Jacob. Rosalie vestiu uma camiseta por cima do biquíni e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar Edward na face.

— Eu o vejo qualquer dia desses — murmurou.

— Apareça para jantar amanhã — Edward falou.

— Às oito?

Ele movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente. Bella não estava nada feliz. Ficou ao lado de Edward, observando Rosalie e Jacob voltarem para o outro barco.

— O convite inclui Jacob? — indagou.

— Acho que ela não levará Jacob, você acha?

— Não sei.

— Desapontada?

— Desapontada por ter convidado Rosalie para jantar, ou desapontada por Jacob não ir?

— As duas coisas.

— Não é da minha conta quem você escolhe para jantar em sua casa, e quanto a Jacob... Para ser honesta, não gostei dele.

— Não? — Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônico. — Ele pareceu gostar dê você. — Acenou para Rosalie, então voltou-se para Bella. — De qualquer maneira, convidei Rosalie para jantar para falar de negócios. Quer um drinque?

— Achei que quisesse voltar para a baía. Não há ameaça de tempestade?

— Estamos a salvo, por enquanto.

Edward aproximou-se das espreguiçadeiras e pegou uma garrafa de vinho.

— Bem, eu estava tomando limonada, mas... — Bella encolheu os ombros. — Por que não?

— Por que não?

Ela franziu a testa. Sentia que Edward estava estranho, que havia algo de diferente. Ele verteu vinho em dois copos, entregando um a Bella. Quando seus olhares encontraram-se, ela ficou arrepiada.

Bella ansiara para que Rosalie e Jacob partissem para que pudesse ficar a sós com Edward e contar toda a verdade. Agora que o momento havia chegado, começava a achar que não era uma boa idéia dizer quem era.

— Ainda está bravo comigo? — perguntou, recordando que antes de Rosalie chegar, estavam discutindo.

Edward passou a mão no rosto e sorriu.

— Acho que mereci o tapa — disse. — E não estou bravo.

— Desculpe por ter feito aquelas perguntas idiotas a respeito de Tania. Eu...

— Não eram perguntas idiotas. Posso entender por que quer tanto saber sobre ela.

— Acho que não.

Bella passou a mão nos cabelos. Não sabia por onde começar a confissão. Estava com medo da reação dele. Edward afagou-lhe uma das faces.

— Não consigo manter as mãos longe de você — sussurrou. — Nunca me senti assim.

Bella estremeceu. Entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas não podia deixar que as emoções a dominassem. Precisava dizer quem era, antes que se deixasse cair em tentação.

— Nunca me senti assim com Tania — Edward confidenciou.

— Não é de minha conta.

Bella tentou afastar-se, mas ele impediu-a.

— Quero fazer amor com você, Bella. Quero fazer amor com você agora.

— Precisamos conversar, primeiro.

Edward beijou-a.

— Podemos conversar depois — murmurou. — Prometo.

Bella tinha suas dúvidas. Desejava-o muito, mas sentia que era errado entregar-se.

— Não quero estragar uma família — disse.

— Não há nenhuma família para estragar.

— Não importa que não queira casar com Tania, mas há Susie, e vocês são uma família.

— Susie não é minha filha.

— Mas pensei...

— Sei o que pensou, mas estava errada.

— Quem é o pai de Susie? Por que ela está com você?

— Tantas perguntas... — Edward acariciou os cabelos marrons e sedosos. — Mas tudo o que quero agora é fazer amor com você.

Beijou-a com ardor.

— Podemos conversar depois — sussurrou. — Conto sobre Tania, e você me conta a história de sua vida, mas agora só consigo pensar em uma coisa.  


* * *

**_Mais um capítulo postado!  
_**

**_Nesse feriadão eu posto o próximo.  
_**

**_Bjs.. e até lá! _**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO X**

O camarote estava escuro, e Bella levou algum tempo para acostumar-se. Ela olhou para a cama e ficou apreensiva. Como poderia fazer amor com um homem para quem mentia?

— Deixe a porta aberta, caso Susie acorde — Edward falou, colocando os copos de vinho no criado-mudo e tirando a camisa.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou para Bella, parada entre os batentes da porta.

— Está com dúvidas? — perguntou.

— Estou.

— Venha aqui.

Bella aproximou-se devagar. Edward começou a desabotoar o short dela, em seguida jogou-o no chão. Fitou-a, depois beijou-lhe o umbigo.

— Você me deseja? — perguntou.

— Sabe que sim.

— Mostre-me. — Edward afastou-se. — Tire a camiseta e o sutiã.

Bella obedeceu.

— A calcinha — ele murmurou.

Ansiosa para tê-lo dentro de si, ela praticamente arrancou a calcinha.

— Você tem um corpo maravilhoso — Edward elogiou.

— Posso ir para a cama?

— Como?

— Eu quero você.

Edward sorriu e levantou-se, tirando as roupas com rapidez. Bella queria sentir o peso do peito viril contra seus seios, as mãos másculas percorrerem seu corpo, em longas carícias. Por isso, surpreendeu-se, quando ele se deitou na cama, puxou-a pela cintura, afastou as coxas bem torneadas com o joelho e penetrou-a.

Esperava que Edward a acariciasse, mas ele começou a movimentar-se ritmadamente, e ela foi consumida por uma onda de prazer sem fim, até que entrou em êxtase, gritando o nome de Edward, sentindo que ele também chegava ao clímax.

Por um longo momentos, ficaram deitados, abraçados.

— Você é linda — Edward murmurou.

— Querido... — Bella sussurrou, então aconchegou-se contra o corpo musculoso e dormiu.

Bella abriu os olhos e sentiu-se desorientada.

— Edward?

Saiu da cama e olhou suas roupas espalhadas no chão. Fazer amor com Edward antes de contar toda verdade fora um erro.

Tinha a impressão de que o camarote estava balançando. Olhou pela janela e viu que se aproximavam da costa. Vestiu-se e saiu para o corredor, onde encontrou o carrinho de Susie, mas a menina não estava lá.

Subiu ao deque e viu Edward na cabine, com Susie a seu lado, acomodada na cadeirinha.

— Boa noite — ele cumprimentou.

— Boa noite, capitão.

— Estaremos em casa em poucos minutos. Edward voltou a atenção para o mar. Bella observou-o amorosamente.

— Dormi muito tempo? — perguntou, subindo para a cabine.

Pegou Susie no colo e sentou-se.

— Horas — respondeu Edward. — Não quis perturbá-la. Achei que estivesse cansada.

— E estava.

O sol já descera no horizonte. Edward começou a manobrar o iate para ancorá-lo na marina.

— Sabe que precisamos conversar — ela disse.

— Não esqueci.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar frio. Bella franziu a testa. Havia algo errado. Henri ajudou Edward a atracar o iate. Já estava completamente escuro, quando desembarcaram.

— Cuide de Susie — Edward falou a Bella. — Tenho umas coisas a fazer, antes de ir para casa.

Bella sentiu-se aliviada ao entrar na mansão. O cheiro que vinha da cozinha era delicioso, e ela abriu o forno para ver o que era. Fechou a porta e franziu a testa. Ou Henri tinha escondido seus dotes culinários, ou aquela caçarola de carne e a torta de maçã eram comida congelada.

Não havia tempo para pensar naquilo. Susie estava irritada, queria ser alimentada e trocada. Bella decidiu levá-la para o quarto.

Haviam se passado duas horas, quando Bella finalmente colocou a menina no berço, mas Edward ainda não chegara. Bella sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do berço, sentindo-se cansada, emocional e fisicamente.

Ouviu passos no corredor, em seguida Edward abriu a porta.

— Como Susie está? — ele perguntou.

— Está dormindo.

— Bom.

Ele fez menção de sair do aposento.

— Edward?

— O quê?

— Alguma coisa errada?

— O que poderia estar errado?

— Bem... eu...

Bella levantou-se. Sentia que ele a estava tratando com frieza, e seu arrependimento por tê-lo enganado tanto tempo tornava-se maior a cada minuto.

— Precisamos conversar — declarou.

— Eu sei, mas agora não, estou cansado. Edward atravessou o corredor e entrou em seu quarto. Bella ficou olhando para a porta, magoada. Ser tratada com tanta frieza, depois de terem feito amor, era humilhante.

Furiosa, levantou-se e foi na direção do quarto dele. Abriu a porta sem bater, encontrando-o de costas e falando ao telefone.

— Talvez eu tenha falado demais — ele dizia, irado. — Bem, ela sabe que não sou o pai de Susie, mas não sabe que você é minha meia-irmã, nem que Jasper Whitlock é o pai de Susie...

Bella ficou pasma com aquela declaração, e Edward olhou sobre o ombro naquele instante. Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, então ele disse:

— Escute, Tania, tenho que desligar. Falamos depois.

Bella observou-o desligar o telefone.

— Susie é sua sobrinha? — perguntou.

— Isso não é da sua conta. Eu não entraria aqui agora, se fosse você.

— Por quê? Por que está se comportando desse jeito? Acho que me deve mais do que indiferença.

— Oh, acha que devo algo a você?

— Eu...

— Não me olhe assim, Isabella.

— Assim como? Como uma mulher que se sente magoada, usada? Bem, desculpe, mas é como você faz com que eu me sinta.

— Eu? — Edward deu-lhe as costas e começou a desabotoar a camisa. — Saia, vou tomar banho.

— Por que está me expulsando? Esta tarde você agiu como um homem...

— Apaixonado? Não a estou expulsando, mas se não sair, vou fazer amor com você de novo.

Bella sentiu as faces enrubescerem.

— Não compreendo você — murmurou.

— Eu também não me compreendo, neste momento. — Ele jogou a camisa numa cadeira. — Tudo o que sei é que a possuí essa tarde e quero possuí-la de novo.

— Por que está tão bravo?

— E que não quero sentir desejo por você.

— Está apaixonado por outra mulher?

— Eu estava esperando que me fizesse mais perguntas. — Edward riu. — Você é boa, muito boa.

— Não sei o que quer dizer.

— Não? Por que não toma banho comigo? Lá eu lhe contarei tudo. Direi como descobri que Tania Denali é minha irmã, mas se seu namorado aparecer na janela, não vai conseguir tirar fotos... decentes.

Bella não acreditava no que ouvia.

— Sabe quem sou? — indagou.

— Claro que sei. — Edward abriu o fecho da calça jeans. — Quer tomar banho comigo?

— Você não entende...

— Não? Acho que entendi tudo muito bem. Deixe-me ver... É para você ser sensual, conseguir toda a informação que puder, e Jacob deve tirar as fotografias.

— Ouviu Jacob conversando comigo?

— O final da conversa, mas eu sabia quem você era desde o início.

Bella estava incrédula. Edward caminhou até o criado-mudo, abriu a gaveta e colocou alguns papéis sobre a cama. Ela pegou umas folhas e ficou surpresa ao lê-las.

Era sua vida. Ali encontravam-se seu endereço, seus empregos anteriores e até mesmo suas características, dadas por um ex-patrão.

— Não ia deixar que qualquer uma cuidasse de Susie — Edward declarou.

— Como conseguiu estas informações?

— Paguei por elas. — Ele sorriu. — Pode-se ter tudo, quando se paga bem. Passaram isso para mim, via fax, uma hora depois de você ter chegado.

— Algum estúpido detetive particular?

— Ele foi bastante eficiente, mas você colaborou muito ao dar seu verdadeiro nome.

— Por que não me expulsou daqui?

— Eu me fiz a mesma pergunta. Acho que não pude resistir. Meu primeiro impulso foi expulsá-la, mas você apareceu em meu escritório, tão linda e deslumbrante, que não tive coragem.

Ela sentiu-se apreensiva.

— Sou um homem de sangue quente, e já que a farsa tinha começado, queria ver até onde você iria — prosseguiu. — E você foi até o fim.

Bella sentia-se humilhada. Queria chorar, mas não permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem.

— Não acredito que tenha sido tão calculista — murmurou.

— Como as mulheres têm facilidade em virar a situação! Você mentiu para mim, enganou-me e tentou invadir minha vida. E me acusa de ser calculista! — Edward abriu o zíper da calça e começou a baixá-la. — Vou tomar meu banho. Quer vir comigo?

— Vá para o inferno!

— Se brinca com fogo, deveria saber que pode se queimar.  


* * *

_**E aí, gostaram?**_

_**Poxa! O Edward sempre soube de tudo... quando eu li pela 1° vez eu nem imaginava que ele sabia ¬¬**_

_**A fic tá acabando... agora só faltam 3 capítulos.**_

_**Eu posto o próximo sexta-feira.  
**_

_**Bjs e até lá!  
**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO XI**

Bella fez a mala. Queria sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Virou a bolsa de cabeça para baixo em cima da cama para procurar a chave do carro que alugara, mas não a encontrou.

Tentou recordar onde a havia colocado. Abriu as gavetas do criado-mudo. Nada. Sentou-se na cama, em pânico. Tinha certeza de que colocara a chave na bolsa.

Disse a si mesma que em pouco tempo muita coisa mudara. Como podia ter se apaixonado tão rápido? Como deixara que as emoções a dominassem? Levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar.

O pior de tudo era que Edward acreditava que ela o seduzira só para conseguir uma matéria jornalística. Bella não o culpava por achá-la uma vigarista.

Só que não o seduzira. Não era uma _femme fatale, _aquilo não era de sua natureza. Era uma mulher comum, que se apaixonara pelo homem errado. Edward soubera da farsa desde o início e permitira que prosseguisse. E, friamente, tirara vantagem da situação.

Bella ficou arrepiada ao recordar as palavras dele: "Se brinca com fogo, deveria saber que pode se queimar". Enxugou as lágrimas. Não ia ter pena de si mesma. Pôs-se de pé, arrumou a bolsa, pegou a mala e saiu do quarto.

Antes de ir, foi olhar Susie. A criança dormia tranquilamente. Bella inclinou-se sobre o berço e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Mais uma vez, as lágrimas rolaram por suas faces. Sentiria saudade de Susie. Pegou a mala e desceu a escada rapidamente. Estava na cozinha, procurando a chave do carro, quando Edward apareceu.

— Procurando alguma coisa? — ele indagou com frieza.

Bella ignorou-o. Tinha receio de não ser capaz de falar com ele, sem gritar. Continuou sua procura, abrindo portas de armários e gavetas.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar — Edward ofereceu-se. Bella fitou-o. Ele estava encostado na pia, jogando a chave do carro dela para cima e para baixo.

— Onde a encontrou? — ela indagou.

— No mesmo lugar onde encontrei isto.

Edward mostrou um rolo de filme.

— Esteve mexendo em minha bolsa! — Bella exclamou com fúria.

— Não é nada agradável ter a privacidade invadida, concorda?

— É um canalha de primeira categoria.

— Vindo de alguém que me enganou tanto, vou considerar isso um elogio.

Ela teve vontade de pegar qualquer objeto e atirar na cabeça dele.

— Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas você é desprezível — retrucou.

— A única coisa que fiz foi jogar seu jogo.

Bellla aproximou-se dele.

— Dê-me a chave — exigiu, tentando pegá-la, em vão.

— Calma.

— Exijo que me dê a chave.

— Não tem o direito de exigir nada. — Ele sorriu e colocou no bolso da camisa a chave e o rolo de filme. — Vamos conversar.

— Não tenho o que conversar com você.

— Oh, tem sim. Tem todas as respostas, não? Não precisa mais usar de sedução.

— Nunca tentei seduzi-lo.

Edward riu. Bella observou-o ir até o fogão e tirar do forno um prato refratário.

— Não sei quanto a você, mas estou com fome — ele disse.

— Se acha que vou comer com você...

— De repente, ficou muito petulante. — Ele olhou para a carne. — Ficou um pouco assada demais, mas tudo bem.

— Foi você quem cozinhou?

— Henri. Ele é um bom _chef._

— Então, por que precisava de uma cozinheira?

— Não precisava. Foi uma maneira de mantê-la ocupada e impedir que ficasse por aí bisbilhotando.

Bella recordou a noite em que tentara fazer o jantar, a carne queimada e as verduras e os legumes supercozidos. Ficou irritada.

— Odeio você — falou.

— Não se faça de vítima. Sei que contratou um bistrô para entregar a comida. As câmeras de segurança instaladas no portão filmaram o furgão do Le Gardin chegando às oito e meia, então você deixou o portão aberto para seu namorado, que chegou precisamente às oito e quarenta e cinco.

— Sabia quem era Jacob antes de vê-lo em seu iate?

— Sabia. Acho que foi isso que me deixou irritado.

— Não entendi.

Edward colocou um suporte de madeira sobre a pia e pousou o prato refratário sobre ele.

— Esqueça. Sabe, eu daria a entrevista, se você pedisse.

— Não, não daria. Só está dizendo isso para que eu me sinta pior.

— Estou conseguindo?

— Está. Seja lá o que pense, não quis seduzi-lo e não estou trabalhando com Jacob Black. O portão ficou aberto por um descuido.

Edward não acreditou.

— E incrível como parece inocente — declarou. — Estou tentado a acreditar em você, embora saiba a verdade.

Fez uma pausa e aproximou-se dela.

— É uma boa atriz — continuou. — Na verdade, muitas vezes acreditei que era a pessoa carinhosa que fingia ser.

Bella abanou a cabeça com tristeza.

— Quanto a hoje à tarde... — murmurou. — Tanta frieza... Não foi correto.

— E o que você fez foi correto? Tem o direito de me seduzir, mas eu não?

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Pare com isso. Flertou comigo, entrou no quarto de Susie quase nua e disse abertamente que me desejava, mas insistia em perguntar sobre Tania. Por quê?

— Porque eu estava preocupada.

— Preocupada em conseguir um boa reportagem.

Edward deslizou o dedo indicador na face dela. Bella recordou o prazer que sentira naquela tarde.

— Não minta para mim — ele falou. — Queria um bom artigo e estava preparada para fazer qualquer coisa para consegui-lo.

— Chega!

Ela tentou recuar, mas viu-se encurralada contra a pia.

— Você gostava desse jogo — ele sussurrou.

— Não gostava, não.

— Quer dizer que não gostou do que aconteceu esta tarde no iate?

— Gosta de ser elogiado, não? Vou lhe dizer uma coisa: não senti nada. — Bella queria magoá-lo, e o único meio que encontrou foi ferir o ego dele. — Eu estava sendo sedutora, esqueceu?

— Saiu-se muito bem.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas, recordando o prazer que ele lhe dera no iate, entregou-se.

— Merece ganhar o Oscar — ele disse.

Bella passou a mão nos cabelos, irritada pela maneira como respondera ao beijo.

— Não me toque nunca mais — declarou.

Edward sorriu.

— Seu tom de voz soa ultrajado, em contradição aos seus lábios — declarou.

Bella sabia que ele estava com a razão. Não importava o dissesse, não tinha como negar o que sentia. Respirou fundo, tentando ser racional.

— O que vai escrever a respeito de Tania Denali? — ele perguntou, encarando-a.

— Ah! — ela exclamou, triunfante, pois tinha a chance de deixá-lo preocupado. — Não sei o que vou escrever sobre ela, mas sei exatamente o que vou escrever sobre você. Vou dizer que é o homem mais frio e calculista que já conheci.

— Em outras palavras, vai escrever um artigo só com a sua versão da história. Não se utiliza da verdade?

— O que vou escrever é a verdade.

— A verdade é que estava disposta a vender seu corpo por uma história. Não sei se realmente sou o homem mais frio que conheceu, pois respondeu fervorosamente aos meus carinhos.

— Você é um canalha.

Bella ergueu a mão, mas Edward segurou-a antes de receber um tapa no rosto.

— Já me acertou, hoje, mas agora eu dou o tom e você dança — ele declarou.

— É o que pensa. — Ela soltou a mão. — Sou eu quem dou as cartas. Sei a verdade sobre Tania e sei que o pai de Susie é um proeminente político.

— Vai escrever o artigo sem saber de toda a verdade?

— Um segredo desses não pode ser escondido para sempre.

Bella só queria quebrar a frieza dele, pois não escreveria nada a respeito de Tania Denali.

— Não sei se esse segredo virá à tona. Só Rosalie sabe da verdade.

— Rosalie?

— É, mas ela é confiável. Escute, escreva o que quiser a meu respeito, mas não escreva nada sobre Tania. A verdade magoará muitas pessoas.

— Tudo bem. Posso ter a chave do carro, agora?

Edward fitou-a, desconfiado, então entregou-lhe a chave.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu, indo pegar a mala.

— Aonde vai? O aeroporto ainda está em greve.

— Vou para um hotel.

— Onde Jacob Black deve estar esperando. Aposto que não perderá tempo e correrá para os braços dele, contando quem é o verdadeiro pai de Susie.

— Tem certeza de que Rosalie já não contou?

— Vai voltar para Jacob?

— Quem sabe? — Bella torcia para que ele ficasse acordado a noite inteira, pensando no que ela escreveria. — O que foi mesmo que você disse?Ah! "Quem brinca com fogo, deveria saber que pode se queimar".

* * *

**_Capítulo 11 postado!_**

**_Sexta-Feira o posto o penúltimo capítulo!  
_**

**_Ontem eu comecei a postar uma outra fic adaptada aqui no site, quem quiser passar lá, o link é esse aqui: _**.net/s/5932653/1/So_faltava_voce

**_Bjs... até sexta!_**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO XII**

— Venha aqui, Swan! — Mike gritou.

Bella levantou-se rapidamente de sua mesa, nem um pouco surpresa com o tom de voz agressivo de seu editor. Desde que ela voltara da Cote d'Azur, havia seis semanas, ele só encontrava motivos para criticá-la.

Aquela perseguição devia-se, com certeza, ao fato de ela não ter escrito o artigo sobre Edward Cullen. Tivera sorte por Mike não demiti-la, mas ele tentava tornar sua vida um inferno, dando-lhe matérias de pouca repercussão.

Respirou fundo, entrou no escritório dele e fechou a porta, não querendo que seus colegas de trabalho ouvissem mais aquela repreensão que receberia de Mike.

— Esta é a matéria sobre a indústria Edwin? — ele questionou.

— É.

Bella sabia que não havia nada de errado com aquela matéria, porque fizera um trabalho de pesquisa completo, colhendo muitas informações.

— Está um lixo. — ele falou.

— Lixo?

— Não há nada revelador aqui.

— Eu sei. Eu lhe disse isso, antes que me mandasse para lá. Se quisesse algo revelador, eu teria de inventar.

— E não pode inventar nada, certo? Como não escreveu nem uma palavra sequer sobre Edward Cullen. O que foi mesmo que você disse? "Nada a declarar. Não é ético escrever sobre fatos, sem conhecer a verdade".

— Não quer que sejamos processados, quer?

Mike moveu a cabeça negativamente.

— Jacob Black não apareceu com nem uma fotografia decente sequer — reclamou. — Exceto uma de você e Edward se beijando, mas acho que todos os jornais têm aquela foto.

Bella começou a sentir náuseas.

— Já expliquei isso — declarou.

— Oh, eu sei que aquele homem é um sedutor de mulheres. Já vi as fotos que chegaram ontem.

— Que fotos?

Mike puxou da prateleira atrás de si, duas fotos de Edward e Rosalie Hale saindo de um restaurante. A empresária olhava para ele, encantada.

— Rosalie Hale é a empresária de Edward — Bella observou, tentando manter o tom de voz neutro. Mas no íntimo, estava enciumada. — Deve ter sido um jantar de negócios.

— Não sabemos o que está acontecendo, sabemos? Não, porque _você _não descobriu nada.

— Quanto tempo mais vai ficar me punindo por eu não ter escrito nada sobre Edward Cullen? Estou avisando, se isso continuar, peço minha demissão.

Bella estava furiosa, mas não sabia se era com a atitude do patrão, ou por ter visto aquela foto de Rosalie e Edward de braços dados. Só que tinha de medir as palavras, pois não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o emprego.

Foi um alívio, quando o telefone tocou, e Mike atendeu de imediato. Bella sentiu-se enjoada, tentou conter a ânsia um pouco mais, então correu para o banheiro feminino.

Ficou lá uns quinze minutos, sentindo-se fraca. Jogou água no rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Estava pálida. Vinha perdendo peso, ultimamente, o que a surpreendia, pois achava que quando uma mulher ficava grávida, a tendência era engordar.

— Tudo bem? — uma das garotas do escritório perguntou.

— Tudo bem — Bella murmurou, abrindo a bolsa para pegar o batom.

— Não deve deixar Mike irritá-la. Sei que ele vem tratando você de modo insuportável, ultimamente, mas...

— Está tudo bem, Angela. — Bella passou batom nos lábios e guardou-o na bolsa. — Agradeço sua preocupação.

Saiu do banheiro antes que Angela começasse a lhe dar conselhos sobre como lidar com Mike. Ao voltar para o escritório do editor, achou que continuaria a ouvir censuras, mas ele fitou-a e, milagrosamente, sorriu.

— Tenho outra matéria para você, Bella.

— Tem?

— Vá até o restaurante francês.

Ela sabia a que restaurante ele se referia. Era um estabelecimento que ficava na mesma quadra do jornal.

— Agora? — Bella indagou, sentindo o estômago protestar violentamente.

— Agora.

— Não estou me sentindo bem. Não pode pedir para outra pessoa? Acho melhor eu ir para casa.

— Não posso mandar outra pessoa, tem que ser você. Peça uma boa comida enquanto estiver lá. Fará com que se sinta melhor.

— Não posso, preciso ir para casa. — Bella andou na direção da porta. — Irei amanhã à tarde, ou mande outra pessoa. Ligo e converso com você depois.

— Isso é importante. Seu emprego pode...

Ela fechou a porta antes que Mike terminasse a sentença. Não queria ouvir mais nenhuma ameaça. Não conseguiria entrar em nenhum restaurante, mesmo que seu emprego dependesse daquilo, pois seu estômago não agüentaria.

Pegou o casaco, pendurado em sua cadeira, desligou o computador e foi para o elevador.

O quarteirão onde situava-se a sede do jornal era movimentado, mas naquele dia encontrava-se deserto, talvez porque o dia estivesse frio, e o céu, nublado.

Bella morava no bairro havia sete anos, e seu apartamento ficava a minutos de distância do jornal. Os aluguéis eram caríssimos, ali, mas até então ela não se importara com o preço.

Agora, como mãe solteira, não poderia pagar por aquele apartamento, pois as despesas com um recém-nascido eram grandes. Tentou manter a mente ocupada, pensando em como seria cuidar do bebê, porém foi impossível não recordar as fotos de Rosalie e Edward, que acabara de ver. Fizera tantas perguntas sobre Tania, quando, na verdade, devia ter se preocupado com Rosalie.

Lembrou o dia que passara no iate de Edward e fechou os olhos, fazendo um grande esforço para não chorar.

— Isabella?

Bella virou-se, assustada, reconhecendo a voz profunda.

Edward fitou-a e franziu a testa, notando como ela estava magra e pálida.

— Pensei que ainda estivesse na Cote d'Azur — Bella comentou com aspereza, dominando a emoção de vê-lo.

— Voltei ontem. Não recebeu meu recado? Liguei para seu editor e perguntei se eu e você poderíamos almoçar juntos. Queria vê-la e pensei que o método mais rápido era...

— Quer que eu perca o emprego? — ela questionou. — Tem idéia da hostilidade que venho enfrentando, porque não escrevi uma única frase a seu respeito?

— Eu li seu jornal todos os dias, procurando...

— Eu disse que não escreveria nada, mas agora que telefonou para Mike, ele vai começar a me perturbar de novo. No que estava pensando?

— Em você.

Aquela resposta deixou Bella mais irritada.

— Quer me destruir? — perguntou, irada. — Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas já pedi desculpas. Por que não me deixa em paz?

— Pare de ser tão dramática. Eu disse ao seu editor que concederia a você uma entrevista exclusiva. Desculpe não ter acreditado que não publicaria que Tania era minha meia-irmã e tudo o mais. Na época, pareceu-me uma boa idéia deixar você partir e esperar para ver o que aconteceria.

— Foi um teste?

— Foi. Mas agora acredito, pois já se passou muito tempo.

— Agora sente-se culpado por não ter acreditado em mim. Escute, não quero suas desculpas e não estou interessada em entrevistá-lo. Procure outra pessoa.

Bella virou-se e começou a caminhar.

— Não quero outra pessoa! — Edward exclamou. Ela parou, pensando em voltar e mandá-lo para o inferno, mas sentiu fortes náuseas e curvou o corpo levemente para frente, pousando a mão na barriga.

— Tudo bem? — ele indagou. — Vou levá-la para casa. Pode andar?

— Estou bem, meu apartamento não fica longe.

— Eu sei.

— Claro, tem uma pasta cheia de informações a meu respeito.

Pouco depois, paravam na frente do prédio, e Bella tirou as chaves da bolsa.

— Já estou bem — ela informou, querendo que Edward fosse embora.

— Vou subir com você.

Ele tirou as chaves da mão dela. Ao entrarem no apartamento, Bella sentou-se no sofá, e Edward foi para a cozinha para pegar um copo de água.

— Está melhor? — ele perguntou depois de vê-la tomar dois goles.

— Estou. Acho que é cansaço. Tenho trabalhado muito.

Bella achou que se contasse que estava grávida, ele ficaria chocado e ofereceria dinheiro. E não era dinheiro que ela desejava.

— Como está Susie? — indagou.

— Está feliz, em companhia da mãe.

— Tania recuperou-se completamente?

— Mais ou menos. Está descansando em minha casa de campo.

— Isso deve estar aguçando o interesse da imprensa — ela comentou.

— Talvez. Acredito que a verdade virá à tona, qualquer dia desses.

Bella colocou o copo de água sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Eu não divulgarei nada — defendeu-se.

— Eu sei, mas andei pensando no que me disse. Era um segredo muito grande para ser escondido por tanto tempo. Tania e eu discutimos e chegamos à conclusão de que não podemos mais ficar em silêncio. Isso está afetando minha vida, meus relacionamentos.

Bella pensou que Edward estava se referindo a seu relacionamento com Rosalie.

— Achou que a verdade sobre Tania magoaria muitas pessoas — comentou.

— Pensei no efeito que teria sobre minha mãe. Sabe, só descobri que tinha uma meia-irmã quando meu pai morreu, há dois anos. Imagine minha surpresa, quando ele confessou que tivera um caso, e que eu tinha uma irmã que não conhecia.

Edward olhou pela janela, pensativo.

— O caso não durou muito tempo — continuou. — Meu pai amava minha mãe e percebeu o erro, mas sempre sustentou Tania. Eles tinham um excelente relacionamento.

Bella disse a si mesma que, se não contasse que estava grávida, seria uma injustiça para Edward e para o bebê, porém não tinha certeza se conseguiria vê-lo casado com outra mulher e só aparecendo para visitar o filho nos feriados e nos aniversários.

— Sua mãe não sabe? — perguntou.

— Eu supunha que não, até que ela me ligou um dia desses, dizendo que estava feliz por eu estar cuidando de Susie. Contou que perdoara meu pai, muitos anos atrás.

Edward fitou Bella com evidente tristeza. Ela teve vontade de confortá-lo, mas lembrou-se de Rosalie e falou a si mesma que não o desejava em sua casa, porque ele despertava-lhe emoções quase incontroláveis.

— Por que está me contando isso? — indagou. — Não quer que eu escreva a respeito, quer?

— Quero.

— Não posso.

— Como não pode? — Edward mostrou-se incrédulo. — É sua grande chance.

— Procure outra pessoa.

— Não quero outra pessoa. Quero você e quero que jante comigo hoje à noite.

— Não vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

Edward riu.

— Se jantar comigo, prometo não dizer nada que a faça lembrar-se do jornal — falou.

— E conversaremos sobre o quê?

— Sobre o que quiser. O tempo, eu e você...

— O tempo está feio, eu sou uma jornalista inescrupulosa, e você é um sedutor que não hesita em usar as mulheres.

— Vamos, me dê uma chance — ele pediu.

— Uma chance para quê?

— Uma chance de recomeçarmos. Nada de segredos entre nós, nada em nosso caminho.

— Que caminho? — Bella estreitou os olhos. — Quer me convencer a escrever sua história, ou está querendo me seduzir para irmos para a cama? Qual o problema? Rosalie não pode jantar com você esta noite?

— Rosalie está em Nova York.

— E você precisa de alguém até ela voltar. — Bella caminhou para a porta e abriu-a. — Estou ocupada. Na verdade, já tenho um encontro esta noite.

— Com quem?

— Jacob Black.

Jacob ainda estava na Cote d'Azur, mas aquilo era irrelevante.

— Vocês reataram... — Edward murmurou. — Achei que tivessem pouco em comum. Você disse que ele não gostava de crianças...

— Isso não é da sua conta!

— É, tem razão, não é da minha conta. — Edward passou pela porta e afastou-se, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**_Penúltimo capítulo postado!_**

**_A Bella tá grávida! O que o Edward vai fazer quando descobrir?_**

**_Semana que vem eu posto o último, deixem reviews até lá, Bjs!_**


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Bella olhou-se no espelho. Não usava nenhuma jóia, e seus cabelos estavam presos num coque, com alguns cachos estrategicamente soltos.

Estou muito bem, pensou, passando um pouco mais de blush nas maçãs do rosto.

Cobrir uma cerimônia de premiação literária no hotel Clarins fora idéia de Mike. Ele jogara um dos convites na mesa dela como se fosse uma ordem.

— Como conseguiu esse convite? — Bella perguntara, desconfiada.

— Tenho minhas conexões no meio literário. — Mike explicara sorrindo, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. — Pode colocar na sua coluna da semana que vem.

— Edward Cullen estará lá, não é?

— Claro.

Bella não contara ao editor que se recusara a escrever um artigo sobre Edward e Tania Denali. Fazia uma semana, desde que vira Edward, e começava a perceber o erro que cometera ao recusar-se a escrever a história que ele oferecera.

Mike sabia que Edward concordara em dar uma entrevista, e Bella nunca seria perdoada, se confessasse que se negara a escrever. Ela fora uma idiota, pois na semana seguinte a história de Edward poderia aparecer num jornal rival, e ela perderia o emprego e a boa reputação como jornalista.

O jantar daquela noite era uma chance de ela ver Edward e dizer a ele que mudara de idéia.

Escrever reportagens era seu trabalho, e ela precisava pensar no futuro, na carreira e no bebê. Levaria algumas horas para entrevistar Edward, anotando todos os detalhes, então o esqueceria para o resto da vida.

Clarins era um elegante hotel, situado às margens do rio Tamisa. O jantar acontecia no enorme salão de festas, que abrigava cerca de trezentos convidados.

Bella não viu Edward durante a refeição. Então, ao início da cerimônia, ele foi chamado ao palco para receber o prêmio por seu último livro. Foi longamente aplaudido.

Ele fez um breve discurso, dirigindo agradecimentos a algumas pessoas, e sentou-se novamente.

Bella não conseguiu ver quem estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da dele, mas notou que a mesa era grande e que havia muita gente em sua companhia.

De repente, conversar com Edward pareceu-lhe impossível, por isso ela começou a querer ir embora, mas estava com Mike, e ele não a deixaria sair.

Quando a cerimônia de premiação terminou, as pessoas levantaram-se e começaram a conversar, formando grupos. Bella olhou para o relógio de pulso.

— Está ficando tarde — murmurou.

— Não seja boba, a noite é uma criança — Mike falou e enlaçou o braço no dela. — Quero conversar com algumas pessoas. Vamos pegar um drinque.

O salão de festas estava lotado e abafado. Bella aceitou uma taça de champanhe oferecida por Mike, então foi apresentada a um grupo de pessoas que ele parecia conhecer muito bem. Sorriu educadamente.

Ao olhar ao redor, avistou Edward, mas logo percebeu que ele estava de braços dados com uma morena muito atraente.

Surpresa e ciúme dominaram-na, quando ela viu a mulher ficar na ponta dos pés e beijar a face de Edward. Ele sorriu e olhou na direção de Bella, que desviou o olhar.

— Está quente aqui, não? — comentou com Mike.

— Está uma noite agradável — ele respondeu. — Quer mais champanhe?

— Não, obrigada. Se não se importa, vou ao terraço tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

— Claro.

Bella colocou a taça vazia sobre uma mesa e caminhou para o terraço, que se encontrava vazio e proporcionava uma bela vista do rio e das luzes da cidade.

— O verão chegou.

A voz de Edward fez Bella girar nos calcanhares, espantada.

— Está uma noite agradável — ela declarou.

— Não falei que poderíamos conversar sobre o tempo, se você preferisse?

Ela estremeceu. Sabia que Edward se referia ao convite para jantar que ela recusara, alegando não terem nada para conversar.

— Parabéns pelo seu prêmio — ela disse, tentando quebrar a tensão entre eles.

— Obrigado. Detesto esse tipo de coisa. Raramente venho.

— Parece que está se divertindo. Quem é a nova namorada?

— Posso apresentá-la depois, se quiser.

— Não, obrigada.

Bella torceu para que seu tom de voz não soasse carregado de raiva.

— Você é cheia de surpresas — Edward falou. — Pensei que quisesse entrevistar minha acompanhante.

Seguiu-se o silêncio. Ela não ousou fitá-lo. Lembrou-se de que queria uma oportunidade para conversar com Edward para dizer que havia mudado de idéia e de que gostaria de entrevis tá-lo, mas era difícil ser profissional, quando ele estava por perto.

— Onde está seu namorado? — Edward perguntou.

— Qual? Jacob Black?

— Bella fez aquela pergunta num tom jocoso, insinuando que tinha vários namorados.

— O próprio — ele respondeu, obviamente irritado.

— Está trabalhando.

— Onde?

— Não sei.

Bella não tinha a menor idéia de onde Jacob estava.

— Em Londres? — Edward sugeriu.

— É, claro.

— Vai vê-lo mais tarde?

— Não sei, talvez. Por que tantas perguntas? Se alguém o ouvisse, poderia achar que está com ciúme.

— Só estou interessado.

— E Rosalie? — Bella indagou em tom neutro — Pensei que seria sua acompanhante, esta noite.

— Rosalie está na França.

— Ela gosta de viajar, não?

— Está namorando.

— E isso aborrece você?

— Se me aborrece? — Edward repetiu, surpreso — Por quê?

— Achei que você e Rosalie... Achei que gostasse dela.

— Gosto, como amigo, mas é você quem deveria estar aborrecida.

Bella franziu a testa.

— Não entendi.

— A pessoa com quem Rosalie está envolvida _é Jacob Black_ — ele falou. — Aparentemente, ele não voltou para a Inglaterra.

Ela enrubesceu.

— Você mentiu — Edward murmurou, tocando-lhe o rosto. — Por quê?

— Não sei.

— Posso adivinhar? Talvez quisesse que eu ficasse enciumado?

— Não. Por que eu haveria de querer isso? — Bella afastou-se.

— Perguntei isso a mim mesmo, muitas vezes, quando descobri que Jacob Black não saiu da França — Edward contou.

— Escute, por que não volta para sua namorada? Eu não...

— Venha — ele disse, segurando-a pelo braço. — Venha conhecer minha namorada.

— Pare com isso!

Ela tentou soltar-se, mas Edward segurou-a com firmeza, puxando-a de volta para o salão de festas.

— Isabella, quero que conheça Tania.

— Tania Denali?

Agora que estava frente a frente com a atriz, Bella reconheceu-a. Tania tinha uma cicatriz no lado direito da testa, que tentava esconder com maquilagem e uma franja desfiada.

— Ninguém me reconhece, desde que mudei o corte e a cor dos cabelos — disse Tania, rindo. — Você é Isabella Swan?

Bella movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Obrigada por ter cuidado de Susie — a atriz agradeceu. — Edward contou como você foi maravilhosa.

— Contou? — Bella repetiu tolamente.

— Escute, Tania, tenho muito o que conversar com Isabella — Edward falou.

— Sei que tem. Vai para casa?

— Vou. Com Isabella.

— Não estou com pressa de ir embora. Veja se Susie está bem, por favor — pediu Tania.

— Claro.

— Edward, não vou a nenhum lugar com você — Bella protestou, enquanto ele a guiava para o hall dos elevadores. — Estou com Mike.

— Mike entenderá. Ele sabe que conseguiu os convites para esta festa porque eu queria ver você.

— Quer dizer que foi você que arrumou os convites?

— Claro. Achei que era a única maneira de conversar com você. Foi tão fria naquele dia!

Ao saírem à rua, Edward fez sinal para um táxi.

— Percebe que, agindo desse jeito, nunca vai se livrar de Mike? — Bella indagou ao acomodar-se no veículo.

— Quero que você escreva a reportagem.

— Foi por isso que me fez vir até aqui esta noite? Não precisava ter se incomodado. Mudei de idéia. Decidi escrever sua história.

Edward sorriu.

— Sabia que recuperaria o juízo.

— Ou escrevo, ou perco o emprego — Bella declarou.

— Conseguiria outro facilmente.

— Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, mas, depois de ter me recusado a escrever sua história, teria sorte se conseguisse um emprego como babá.

— A família Dubonnet com certeza daria uma carta de recomendação.

Bella riu.

— Será?

— Se eles não dessem, eu daria — Edward afirmou, então segurou a mão dela. — Você é linda, sabia?

O motorista do táxi parou o veículo em frente à casa indicada por Edward, que pagou-o, desceu do carro e ajudou Bella a sair.

— É sua? — ela perguntou, encantada com a fachada da casa.

— É. Nunca fico aqui muito tempo. Prefiro a França.

Eles passaram pelo portão e cruzaram o jardim. Uma jovem estava na sala de estar, sentada no sofá, lendo um livro. Ergueu-se ao ouvi-los entrar.

— Como está Susie? — Edward indagou.

— Bem, sr. Cullen. — respondeu a garota, olhando para Bella.

— Obrigado, Natalie. — Ele abriu a carteira, tirou algumas notas e pagou a jovem. — Filha de meu vizinho — informou, assim que Natalie saiu da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Trabalha como babá de Susie, quando Tania vem me visitar.

— Ela ficou surpresa. Viu você sair com uma morena e voltar com outra — Bella comentou em tom de brincadeira.

— Tenho uma reputação a manter, não?

— Que reputação?

— A de um sedutor sem escrúpulos — ele riu, então prosseguiu, sério: — Ficou irritada quando me viu com Tania e pensou que eu estivesse enganando Rosalie?

— Não — ela negou, pois jamais admitiria que tivera ciúme de Tania, ou de Rosalie.

— Vou ver Susie — Edward avisou. — Sirva-se de um drinque.

Por um momento, Bella hesitou, então seguiu-o.

— Quero ver Susie. Posso? — ela perguntou.

— Como nos velhos tempos, hein?

Subiram a escada e andaram por um corredor.

Ele abriu a porta de um aposento decorado em cores de tom pastel, azul e rosa. Num canto havia um berço, onde Susie dormia tranquilamente.

— Ela cresceu — Bella murmurou com carinho.

— Nasceram mais dois dentinhos.

— É mesmo?

— Lembra o dia em que você chegou, e ela não parava de chorar?

— Nunca vou esquecer.

De súbito, Bella foi dominada por doces lembranças, e sentiu uma espécie de dor no peito.

— É melhor eu ir embora — sussurrou.

— Bella, não vá — pediu Edward.

Ela o fitou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Eu já disse que vou escrever o artigo — lembrou-o. — Não sei por que é tão importante que eu...

— Não dou a mínima para o artigo. É você que eu quero, que sempre quis. Fui um idiota em deixá-la ir embora de minha vida e sinto saudade de você a cada minuto.

Uma lágrima correu pela face de Bella.

— Disse que não sentia ciúme de mim, mas sinto ciúme de você — ele continuou, pousando a mão no ombro dela. — Quando Jacob Black foi ao meu iate, tive vontade de acertar um soco nele, porque o vi olhando para você, seguindo-a daquele jeito, e cheguei à conclusão de que não só trabalhavam juntos, como provavelmente eram namorados.

Bella moveu a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando no que ouvia.

— Quando Rosalie e Jacob foram embora, não pude me conter — Edward falou. — Eu a desejava, eu a desejava tanto que chegava a doer. Ainda a desejo. Quero ir para a cama com você, quero fazer amor com você, quero que seja minha. Dessa vez, não teremos pressa...

— Pare. É apenas sexo.

— Apenas sexo? — Edward beijou-a apaixonadamente. — Não é apenas sexo. É amor, e venho lutando contra esse sentimento desde que a vi.

— Verdade?

— Verdade. — Ele a beijou mais uma vez. — Lembra quando disse que eu me protegia contra um envolvimento emocional mais profundo? Que tinha medo de perder a mulher amada como perdi minha esposa?

— Lembro.

— Você estava com a razão. Desde que minha esposa morreu, tive medo de me envolver, estive me escondendo da vida. Quando você apareceu em minha porta, algo dentro de mim...

Edward afagou os cabelos dela, fazendo uma pausa.

— Quis convencer a mim mesmo de que a deixei ficar porque queria jogar seu jogo, mas era uma desculpa — prosseguiu. — Quando nos beijamos, disse a mim mesmo que não era nada sério, mas era outra desculpa.

— Depois que fizemos amor, você disse que só estava jogando o meu jogo...

— Mentia para mim mesmo. Mesmo quando permiti que saísse de minha casa, estava mentindo para mim mesmo. Até quando liguei para seu editor, perguntando se podia almoçar com você, tentei me convencer de que era só para conceder uma entrevista. Bella afastou-se.

— E agora? — indagou.

— Chega de desculpas. Eu te amo, Bella, preciso de você. Quer se casar comigo?

— Não é tão simples assim. — Edward franziu a testa.

— Existe outra pessoa? — indagou.

— De certa forma.

— Não é Jacob, é? Achei que você estivesse mentindo...

— Eu estava. Há muito tempo, não há nada entre mim e Jacob.

— Então, quem é?

Bella olhou-o, ansiosa.

— Estou grávida — contou e, se não estivesse tão angustiada, teria rido da expressão abismada de Edward. — Isso não o deixa incomodado?

— Incomodado! — Edward abraçou-a e beijou-a. — Estou tão feliz!

Ela desatou a chorar.

— Não chore, querida, tudo vai ficar bem, estou com você — ele murmurou. — Eu te amo.

— Eu sei, e é por isso que estou chorando. Eu te amo tanto.

— Venha para o meu quarto e me mostre.

Saíram do quarto de Susie. Edward fechou a porta e guiou Bella até seu aposento.

Fim

* * *

**_Então... acabou!_**

**_Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo q acompanhou a fic, foi mt legal ter adaptado essa história!_**  
**_Eu acho q não coloquei direito no começo, mas o nome do livro q eu adaptei é o mesmo do da fic, e o nome da autora é Kathryn Ross._**  
**_A história é pequena, o fim tbm foi bem rápido... mas sei lá, eu achei super fofo!_**  
**_Por favor, deixem reviews pra saber o q vcs acharam da história, Bjs! _**


End file.
